When Do You Know It's Your Happy Ending?
by Jade Necklace
Summary: This story is post Hogwarts and is about AJFW, GWAS, LJKB. With a life full of love, disaster, and sadness how will they get by what life has handed to them? Maybe they'll just have to make lemonade with it. Rating just in case.
1. Katie and Lee

This is my first fanfic about Harry Potter so bear with me here. Also, my grammer and spelling may not be corrct all the way through because I am not great at language. Another reason is that this is on wordpad and I don't have spell check or anything. lol

Disclaimer: Is there really any need for a disclaimer? I mean, if I was J.K. Rowling and I owned Harry Potter wouldn't I be too busy making Harry Potter books? I don't own Harry Potter just to let you know if you didn't already.

"Oh my God! I have been waiting forever for this day and it's finally here! Hey, is it normal to be this nervous on your wedding day?" Katie said in a very excited tone.

"Of course it's normal to be nervous. Don't you watch those weddings on t.v. when all those brides run away because they're too nervous to get married? Some brides just run around screaming because they want everything to be perfect. I just know you won't do that right? Seeing it on t.v. is enough." Angelina said very quickly. She was helping Katie with her make-up while Alicia was doing her hair.

"Angie, why do you watch weddings on t.v? God knows how boring they are," Alicia questioned.

"I just like to see what they do so I know what I want when I get married. I have decided to have the ceremony in a beautiful church with hundreds of relatives and friends. I also want one of those dresses that are really long but not puffy," she said to herself more than Alicia or Katie.

"Who in their right minds would want to marry you?" Alicia laughed out but got an angry glare from Angelina, "But if we're still on subject I want a nice garden wedding with just a normal dress not a huge flowing one. I would like one with lots of diamonds though..." Alicia trailed off.

"Guys! Stop talking about these huge extrodinary weddings. You all know we wouldn't be able to afford one even with we tried. Do you really think my wedding won't be big and special enough? Maybe Lee wanted something bigger and know I've ruined our perfect day for both of us!" Katie screamed. All she was able to afford was a wedding in a small little church with only 60 people in all.

"Katie, guys don't like weddings! In fact the whole idea of commitment scares them! Believe me, I've scared off alot of guys by asking them about marriage," Alicia comforted.

"I mean you've gotten Lee to purpose, what else do you need? Anyways, I hope Fred didn't forget to purpose or he'll forget how to breath..." Angelina trailed off. She suddenly smirked at the idea of killing Fred and then laughed in an evil way.

"Katie, I think its showtime. Ready?" Alicia asked.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue," Katie recited, "Yah, I think I am."

Angelina and Alicia walked out since they were the bridesmaids. They stood at the alter and waited for the beautiful Katie to walk down the aisle with her father. Katie hesitated at first but she soon remembered she was marrying Lee, the man of her dreams. Looping her arm with her Dad she walked down the aisle and smiled at the handsome Lee gawking at her.

Her Dad kissed her on the forehead and then left so she could stand at the alter beside Lee. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to..." the priest droned. Katie listened until it was time to say her vows.

"Lee, you are the most special person I have ever met. Not only are you special because you are a great person to spend time with but you make me fell like an angel from heaven. When we're together I think I'm better than everyone else because I have someone to rely on and someone to trust. More importantly someone who I love in every way and someone who loves me back in the same way I do." Katie spoke as clearly as possible for her. Lee smiled and said something similar as well.

"Katherine Elizebeth Bell, do you take Lee to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," she said with a bright smile.

"Lee Alexander Jordan, do you take Katherine to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do", Lee said with another bright smile.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced. Lee captured Katie's lips but quickly pulled back to face the adoring people clapping and cheering. With that, he picked up Katie bridal-style and they walked out of the church with the cheering crowd.

During the reception Angelina and Alicia came to congragulate the bride. "Hello Mrs. Jordan!" Angelina squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Whoever thought you would be the first one to get married? I always thought Angelina would be the first," Alicia said, "Oh my God, congragulations! I still can't believe it!" Alicia squealed like Angelina. They group hugged until they felt two other people join the hug as well.

"You group hugged without us, how could you?" Fred Weasly mocked looking hurt.

"How could you, are you drunk already?" George Weasly added.

"No, we are not drunk. We just never thought guys were into hugging," Angelina replied.

"Of course guys are into hugging!" Lee defended.

"Anyways, Lee and I have an anouncement. Lee should we tell them now?" Kattie asked looking at Lee.

"Of course."

"Since we are both pretty young we decided to go and find ourselves. We're going to travel the world!"

"That's excellent!" Angelina yelled.

"How long will you two be gone?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know. We're leaving tomorrow and we're gonna take as long as we want." Katie replied. Then the whole group celebrated by hugging the happy couple and then left for the dinner.

After dinner everybody got on the dance floor to "boogie the night away". Katie grabbed Lee so they could finally dance as husband and wife. Alicia and George then got up to dance together as best friends. "Come on Fred let's dance," Angelina whined at her boyfriend.

"I told you Angelina, I don' like dancing," Fred said.

"Does that mean you don't love me as much as Lee loves Katie?" Angelina asked. She made a puppy-dog face to show how much she wanted to dance.

Fred knew he was in a trap that he couldn't get out of. "Fine I'll dance. But only one song alright?"

"Okay!" Angelina said cheerfully and dragged hima away to the dance floor beside Lee and Katie and George and Alicia.

After three songs Fred complained that he needed to rest and that he was tired. "Come with me for a second. I wanna talk to you privately," Fred said to Angelina.

"Okay," Angelina said following.

Fred lead her to the back where the garden was. He waslked on the path that was lined with flowers and rose bushes. Bending down he picked a red rose off of a bush. "For you," Fred said. Angelina smilied and mouthed the words thank you. He took her hand and took her off the trail to a fountain where he sat her down on a stone bench. "Angelina listen, we have been together for the longest time and I want you to know that I truly love you. You are that sweet angel that makes my life worth living for and that keeps me looking forward to everyday on earth. When I am asked what is the meaning of life I can just simply say you because I know without you I would not be nearly as happy as I am now." he smiled an award-winning smile and got down on one knee. "Angelina, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" Angelina cried out. Then she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a pssionate kiss. "I love you too."

"Come on, we have to tell the others now that we're engaged. They're probably wondering where we are," Fred said and lifted his bride-to-be off the bench.

"I'm finally getting married to my knight in shining armour," she said distractedly and spun around, "C'mon, I'll race you back." With that she ran off with a huge head start.

Finally my first chapter is done. Sorry if it was too short or long and if you really hate my story don't read it but review first. Review and tell me if you love it, hate it, or threw up in your mouth while reading it. Thx.


	2. When the Weasly Twins Fall

(taps microphone) I have planned this speech to say sorry for my bad grammer and spelling. If you could all forgive me and just read this next chapter I'd really appreciate it. Also, I did not force my sister to read and review my story, she did it on her own free will. I would like to say again how sorry I am and I'll edit this chapter more. Thank you. (crowd boos and starts throwing tomatoes at author who hates public speaking) NO! NOT THE TOMATOES! ANYTHING BUT THE TOMATOES, I'M ALLERGIC! HIVES! HIVES! (author starts itching madly) FINE! Just read the story and tell me what you think! I'M LEAVING ALREADY, STOP THROWING TOMATOES!

Thanks to all the reviewers and please accept this chapter that I have written before my summer vacation as a peace offering for all my bad spelling and grammer. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. All I own is the plot and I don't even think I own that. Anyway don't sue me.

Chapter 2- When the Weasly Twins Fall Down

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs to get some unwanted stares. The guys made an excuse about getting some drinks, scared of what a drunk, happy and jealous Alicia could do.

"You're gonna get married! You're gonna get married!" Katie sang out loud.

"You and Fred, great couple. Mrs. Angelina Weasly, that sounds nice. Wait! That means I'll be the only one in our three-some that won't be married to a guy from the other three-some!" Alicia squealed.

"Well your running out of time. Go snog George before he marries some other slut!" Angelina said pushing her towards the drinks table where the guys were.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Alicia asked with a mock hurt look.

"Of course you're aren't. Just because you lost your virginity before any of us does not mean you're a slut who should have taken up prostitution as a profession." Katie said.

"Jeez, thanks. I feel so much better knowing that guys won't go out with me because they think I'm a slut." Alcia said sarcastically.

"Alicia, you just don't spread around enough. If every guy found you were the hugest slut in the world you would not get a moments peace." Angelina commented.

"Yeah, you would be cheating on the guy that you cheated with your boyfriend with." Katie said with a huge smile at her wonderful sentence.

"I need a drink," Alicia said rolling her eyes at the two.

"We'll come with," Katie said.

"God knows what a slut and George Weasly could do," Angelina said with a smirk.

"That's it, you're going down," Alicia said moving towards Angelina.

"Bring it on, sister!" Angelina screamed. (A/N That line is from white chicks and if you wanna know, I don't own that either. But it is an awesome movie that I would reccommend)

"I will but later. I wouldn't want to ruin Katie's perfect day though." Alicia smirked.

"Please go right on ahead, I could use some entertainment," Katie said.

"Okay," Alicia smirked and lunged at Angelina, knocking her down.

"Get off me you biotch!" Angelina screamed trying to kick Alicia off.

"Do you admit that I am not a slut of any kind?" Alicia asked.

"Yes! You're not a slut of any kind! Get off!" Angelina said desperate to get Alicia off.

"Yipee!" Alicia cried jumping off.

"Lets go get some drinks now, I sure need it," Katie said looking at the pair on the floor. Alicia and Angelina got up and followed Katie to the drinks table to enjoy a nice scotch on the rocks.

On the other side of the drinks table Lee, Fred and George were enjoying some martinis. "So my brother, you finally proposed! And to Angelina, who knew you had the guts?" George joked.

"Yeah, you're pretty lucky. If you hadn't gotten her first then I wouldn't be dating Katie," Lee said a bit drunk.

"Wow, you must be really drunk. If I recall after about three dates you were head over heels for that girl," George muttered.

"Are you saying you love my future wife more than your wife?" Fred asked daringly. (dare-ing-ly is that a word? probably didn't spell it right)

"No, its just that for a date Angelina would have been my first choice. Anyways, George when are you getting married with Alicia?" Lee quickly changed the subject.

George pratically spat his drink out. "Hell no, am I marrying Alicia," George said matter-a-factly, "Besides, she's probably secretly engaged to like Roger Davies or something." The thing was that George had always had a crush on Alicia and Roger Davies was his worst enemy since Hogwarts. He shivered at the thought of Alicia stading with Davies at the alter.

"So, you excited about the wedding? Are you excited about having a couple of months worth of, 'I think my dress makes me look fat' or 'What do you like better, salmon or halibut?'" Lee mocked.

"Well, it'll only be a couple of months. The only thing I'm worried about is Angelina screaming at everyone because they're not doing a perfect job and they're not on their knees worshipping her cause she's getting married. Worst case scenario is that she runs away because she's nervous. There goes hundreds, no thousands, of galleons down the drain." said Fred.

After a couple of hours and many drinks, Lee heard Katie yell, "Baby, I'm throwing the bouquet now!" Lee nodded his approvel a bit too late after many girls came running to catch it.

"Ready? One, two, three and go!" Katie screamed and launched the bouquet into the air. Angelina lunged for it but was only able to get her finger tips on it before it fell out of her grasp. The group of flowers then amazingly fell into the hands of a single Alicia Spinnet.

"Katie, your bouquet is skrewd. I think Angelina is supposed to have it, I mean she's the one engaged." Alicia said shoving the flowers towards Angelina.

"No Alicia, you should take it. Fate says you're gonna get married first and fate does not lie," Angelina said boldly.

"Angie's right, maybe you'll magically fall in love and then get married when you're drunk." Katie said

"Well thanks, but I think fate is just trying to give me some fake hope about me getting married before Angie." Alicia muttered.

"Whatever you say you dorkwad," Angelina muttered under her breath so only Alicia could hear her.

"You know what, it's getting late. I think the party is over," Katie said sadly because her magical wedding day would finally end. With that, Katie jumped up to the front where the whole crowd could see her. "I would like to thank everybody for coming but sadly, I only booked this reception for so long. On behalf of Lee and I, we would like to wish you a safe trip home. Thanks again for coming and making our day so special," Katie got down, "Guys you're gonna have to leave now." She directed this to her group of friends that included Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina.

"Yeah," said Lee from behind her, "Me and Katie have some important business to attend to."

"That's all-"

"You needed to say," said Fred and George. The group then apparated with a loud POP and never came back.

"So," Lee smirked, "We're finally alone."

"I guess we are. What do you suppose we do with our large hotel room upstairs?"

"I have an idea." With that, he picked up Katie bridal-style and carried her towards the newlyweds suite.

The next day at around six o'clock the Weasly twins were closing up their joke shop. They sweeped away that day's dust from the floor, restocked the shelves, and reheated some leftovers for dinner that night.

"Fred, we need some more canary creams for shelf five," George commented, "Do we need to make some more?"

"No problem, we have a crate full downstairs in the basement," Fred announced.

"Could you go get it? I'm gonna get a ladder to dust the top of the shelves."

"Okay."

Fred climbed down the stairs to the basement of Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes and dodged the dozens of crates filled with tons of explosives and other joke material. "Ahh!" screamed Fred as he tripped over a crate of explosives knocking the crate over to expose the contents. Then he had thought of an excellent prank to pull on George. He took out a normal exploding firework. He thought if he made it explode beside George he'd be so shocked he'd fall off the ladder.

He took out a firework that would explode about ten seconds after being lit. He crept up to the middle of the staircase and took out his wand. He lit the firework with a spell but it quickly exploded in his hand right after being lit. Fred dropped it just as his hand got burnt a little, the wooden stairs then caught fire and it all collasped. Fred fell with the stairs and passed out from the fall without so much as a scream. The fire then spread towards the other crate of explosives. Within seconds the whole basement was on fire.

George was upstairs when he saw glints of orange and the smoke. "Fred!" he cried and almost fell through the doorway where the stairs had collasped. He apparated himself down there with a POP and used a water spell to make his way through. He soon found out that water didn't work very well because the explosives were made with very powerful magic. Gradually, he made his way through and found the unconscious body of his brother. George picked him up and apparated him and Fred to St. Mungo's Hospital.

At the entrance, the line to the welcome which went all the way towards the door. He didn't know where to go but he certainly couldn't wait in that long line-up. "George!" he heard a voice cry, it was Alicia. Of course George thought. Alicia worked at the hospital and trained to become a mediwitch. "George, what's wrong with Fred!" Alicia paniced.

"There was- a fire- at the -shop- Fred is -unconscious," George said breathlessly.

"Here follow me," Alicia said leading the twins through the crowd of people, "DR. CHANG!" she screamed.

Cho Chang was doing some research on one of her patient's injuries when her apprentice, Alicia, barged in. "CHO! THERE WAS A FIRE AND NOW FRED'S-"

Cho looked at Fred to find out what happened before Alica could finish telling it. "Come with me," she said rising form her chair and leading them to her treating room. Cho examined Fred and asked George to wait outside. "He inhaled quite a bit of magical smoke, it doesn't look all that good."

"Isn't there something you can do to save him?"Alicia asked eagerly.

"He's going to need many complicated potions, cleansing spells, and many surgeries in many different places. It won't exactly be cheap either," Cho added.

"Money doesn't matter! All that matters is that you can treat him, right?"

"Yes, but it's not going to be easy. First, get that cauldron boiling and follow the instructions for a very powerful purification spell. It's in Medical Potions volume eight." Cho instructed while performing very intense cleansing spells. Alicia followed the instructions carefully but did it as quickly as she could.

"Done!" she screamed and handed it to Cho who poured it down his throat.

"Now we need to let his body rest from those spells and let the potion take effect. Tomorrow we're going to perform surgery on his lungs." Cho stated.

"He's gonna be okay, isn't he?"

"I don't know. Much better doctors than me have tried but failed. He might not live through this but if he does, he'll need to endure alot more. Go out, tell George the news and some of his friends and family. I'll get Fred to his room, believe me, he's in for a rough night."

Alicia stepped outside. "George, he inhaled alot of magical smoke and we just performed many powerful cleansing spells and have him drink a purification potion. Tomorrow he's gonna need surgery on his lungs but the surgery is known to be life-threatning. If he survives he'll need to go through alot more surgeries and were scared that he'll die during one of them. This procedure isn't going to be very cheap either."

"What?" asked George, "You mean he might not live?"

"There's a possibility. C'mon lets tell Angie, she'll need to know."

Alicia and George apparated to Angelina's place since there was no telephone. They knocked on the door, "Hey you two, what you doing here. If you wanna know Katie and Lee already left. Come in, I just made dinner. You feel in the mood for pork chops?" Angelina asked allowing them to enter her flat she used to share with Katie.

Both of them kept silent not knowing how to tell her what happend. "You tell her, she knows you better," George muttered.

"Ummm, Angelina, there's some bad news," Alicia said in a gloomy voice," There was a magical fire at the joke shop and Fred passed out. He inhaled alot of smoke and right now he's in St. Mungo's after some spells and a potion. He'll need to go through alot of surgery and we're not sure if he'll make it."

Angelina dropped the plate of pork chops she was holding. "Do you mean he might die?"

"There's a possibility," George recited Alicia's words from earlier.

"Can I go see him? I have to go see him!" Angelina said not feeling very well.

They apparated to St. Mungo's and Alicia led Angelina to the room where Fred was staying. "Don't be too hard on him, he's in for a rough night," Alicia warned.

"Alright. Can me and Fred have a moment alone please?" Angelina asked.

"Course," Alicia answered.

While Alicia and George sat outside they thought about alot of things. "Alicia, where am I going to live? I mean, I lived on top of the joke shop and now my house and job are gone." George thought aloud.

"George hun," Alicia said taking his hand and squeezing it, "You can always count on me. Why don't you stay at my place until you have enough money to get back on track. You don't have to pay any rent." She still held his hand because she thought that was what good friends do and George needed all the friends he could get at the moment.

"Thanks," he replied and squeezed her hand as well, "I'll pay you back and I'll help you all I can if you get into trouble." She smiled back at him in a silent thank you. Then she leaned in for a hug, it might not have been a kiss but it was just wonderful for that moment.

"George, you wanna maybe shower or something? It'll make you feel better," Alicia suggested.

"Thanks," was all he answered.

Alicia's place wasn't the most cheerful home at the moment. She had rented a little apartment on top of a robes shop. The shop itself was so big that the owner was able to fit an apartment at the back and had rented the top floor to Alicia. When you walked in on the right you could see a little open kitchen, a bookshelf, a sofa and recliner and a fireplace you could travel by floo powder in. Behind the kitchen was door that was were Alcia kept some canned foods and where she washed her clothes. On the right was a line of three doors. The first two were bedrooms and the last on, at the back, was a bathroom

When George was done showering he walked out and saw Alicia doing something in the kitchen. "Here," she said putting an egg and ham sandwich on the counter in front of a high stool, "You want some hot chocolate?"

"Okay, thanks," was all he could say.

"I asked Mr. Anmark, the man who owns the shop below, if I could buy some robes and pajamas for you. I told him about the fire and how you lost eerything." she explained and pointed towards a pile of clothes on the sofa, "Save your money, you'll need it for Fred."

"Okay," he said again.

"It's been a tough day, I'm going to bed. When you're done just put the dishes in the sink and soak it with some water. I'll wash it in the morning." With that she walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

George finished with his meal and washed the dishes so Alicia wouldn't need to do them. He picked up the clothes and pajamas and walked to his room with them. He put on some fresh underwear and put on the pajamas. He lay in bed and thought. He was finally going to live with the women of his dreams so why wasn't he happy? I miss home he thought. He remembered helping Alicia move out of the flat she shared with Angelina and Katie to get closer to work. Soon his mind drifted back to Fred. He's going to be okay, he's very strong he told himself. The question was, why wasn't he convinced?

A/N Wasn't that a cute little chapter? I'm sorry if you're sad because you think that Fred might die. To tell you the truth, I'm making this up as I go so if I feel like making him die, he might die. Anyway we'll start off the George and Alicia stuff next chapter so wait patiently. I hope this chapter was long enough, I've been trying to fill it up. Now press that button and tell me what you think.I have about 1 1/2 weeks of school left but if you review enough I might update sooner. Well it's almost 12 and I have a tummy ache

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!


	3. He was a Little Too Late

Hello all my readers, how are you today! (cricket sounds) I swear there was a whole line of people wanting to read my story... (sees next door to find people reading excellent Hermione and Snape fanfic) EWWWW! That's gross. Anyways I would like to say a couple of words of thanks to the following reviewers:

Eruaphadriel: Thanks so much for reviewing. I think your story kicks ass so EVERYBODY READ HER STORY!

Alice: Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

lucid-03-days: Thanks for your advice and I'll try to edit my story more.

Will There Ever Be a Rainbow: That isn't really part of the story but to explain Alicia's life better she had a bit of trouble deciding on her career and was only able to figure out she wanted to be a doctor after Cho was an official one. If you think I made this up right after I read your review you're right.

Well there are some shout outs to the first couple of people to review chapter one and two. Now this chapter is really short and kind of pointless but I'm just setting up for the later and much more important events. Also, if you're a huge fan of Roger Davies I kind of made him a very uhhh... mean person. Read at your on will.

Disclamer: I don't own anything that is worth reading for but you can buy the crappy stuff off me. Don't sue me.

Chapter 3- A Happy Man and a Troll that was too Late

Alicia opened her eyes to see the bright room. I don't want to get up she thought but she had to. She sat up in her bed and then remembered yesterday's events, about Fred and his fate.

She looked around her plain room. The walls were painted white but had a banner of light blue roses around the edges. On the wall there was a window and beside that was a navy blue wardrobe that could fit alot more clothes than it looked like it could. Parallel of the wall was Alicia's bed that had pale blue sheets. Beside her bed was her night table where she had a lamp and a book she was reading called, "So you want to be a Mediwitch?". Beside the door was a desk where she would study different injuries and diseases. She was very serious about becoming a doctor.

Getting out of bed she opened her door to see George sitting at the table eating some toast. "Good morning Alicia," he said without looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Morning George. You sleep well yesterday? I could get you a better mattress if you like," Alicia said very quickly. She didn't know why she was trying to please him so much. Angelina and Katie had stayed over many times but she had never asked them if she needed a better mattress. Maybe she just felt sorry for him. Yeah, that was it, she pitied him.

"No, I slept fine. I made you some toast because you'll need your energy today," he replied folding up the newspaper.

"Kay thanks. I'll eat it once I'm done getting ready," she gestured towards the bathroom before walking away to brush her teeth.

To tell the truth, George didn't know how Alicia could be in such a cheerful mood after what had happened yesterday. He had lied to her saying he had a great night because he didn't want to worry her. She would think I'm this depressed, immature, child he thought.

Alicia brushed her teeth and then washed her face. She looked into the mirror to see a groggy, wet-faced, Alicia. She got of the bathroom and into her bedroom to find out what to wear. She dug in her closet to try and find a clean doctor's uniform. She eventually found one that had a bit of a gravy stain on it. That doesn't matter, I'll wash my uniforms tonight she thought. Alicia had never been very good at household spells so she had to do cleaning the muggle way. With water and cleaning solution. She tied her chocolate brown hair in a pony tail then put on some jade earrings to match her green eyes.

Alicia walked out to find George doing the crossword in the Daily Prophet. "Anything intresting in the news today?" she asked while spreading some marmalade on a piece of toast.

"Yeah, look," he said handing her the paper flipped to page five.

Joke Shop Plays Last Prank

Last night there was a huge magical fire set on Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. Neighbours spotted the fire and while some ran to put it out themselves others called for help from the Ministry Fire Department (MFD). The fire itself took many hours to extinguish using much water and different magical potions used for this type of fire.

After there was nothing left of the fire MFD workers tried to find any bodies or what might have caused the fire. Cheif officer comments, "There was absolutely nothing left of the shop or the apartment above it. All there was was ashes of old plastic jokes and gags. There didn't seem to be anybody killed during the fire either." The shop owners, Fred and George Weasly, were spotted apparating away from the fire.

Fred Weasly is now currently in St. Mungo's suffering from a coma. "He inhaled much smoke during the fire because he passed out," Dr. Cho Chang reportes, "He'll need alot of potions and spells to clean his lungs, heart,and brain but also alot of surgery to scrape of the remaining residue." Today he awaits surgery on his lungs but death is a possibility since the operation has been known to be life threatning.

What caused the fire has now been discovered. "It looks like a magical firecracker exploded," said the cheif, "then the fire spread to the rest of the crates in the basement and the whole building collasped."

Fred's twin brother, George, was unable to comment but is staying in his friend's, Alicia Spinnet's, apartment until he has found a new home. Fred's fiancee, Angelina Johnson, also had a few words to say, "Fred was a great guy with a great business. Even if he survives the surgeries and wakes up from the coma, he'll never get his life back on track. I don't know how we'll ever get married."

Writer/ Reporter

Hannah Abbot

"So that's what happened. Why would Fred set off a firecracker though?" Alicia thought out loud.

"Beats me."

"Well if we can get him awake from his coma we'll ask him."

"Yeah. Anyways I have to check the want ads, wouldn't hurt to get a job."

"Oh shit! I'm gonna lose my job if I don't get there right now!" she ranted, "Bye George, thanks for breakfast, I'll make it tomorrow." After saying that she apparated to the hospital.

"Alicia where have you been!" Cho yelled after she apparated in, "The regular Welcome Witch is sick today so you'll have to take her place until another person comes at around three o'clock. Then you need to go clean and sterilize the room where we'll be doing surgery on Fred. Then after that I have a couple of schedualed appointments for diseases so you'll need to make some potions for me. At the end of the day we need to do brain surgery on a man who got poision injected in his head."

"When do I have a break for lunch. By that time it'll be around eight o'clock!" Alicia whined.

"Don't worry, you'll find time to eat. That reminds me, we have the night shift tomorrow so we'll work from about five to four in the morning."

"Cho, that's an impossible schedule! Where am I supposed to fit in sleep and meals?"

"Leesh, no one said that being a mediwitch would be easy and always fit your schedule. Now hurry up and get behind the Welcome Witch counter."

So Alicia sat behind the desk and answered questions from different patients and sent them off to the right floor. "Ma'me, I-I don't know- know why I'm here-here." stuttered a small, bald man. Alicia directed the man to a doctor that specialized in spell damage.

At around three fifteen Alicia heard a women chewing gum ask, "You're shifts over, you can leave now." Alicia glanced up to see a chubby, middle-aged witch with messy hair and lip stick.

"Thanks," she mumbled and walked off towards the surgical room that she had to sterilize for Fred. She walked through the halls and pushed open the door that led to it. It was a total mess. Tools were everywhere and blood covered, blankets on the table were also blood stained and there were drops of a slippery potion on the floor so it was hard to walk. "Shit, I suck at cleaning spells. Wait! Inspiration!" she yelled and ran out the door.

She speed-walked down the halls since she would be breaking a serious rule if she ran. Reaching the janitor's office she knocked. "Come in," she heard an old man say.

"Mr. Filch, do you happen to have any muggle cleaning tools?" Alicia asked politely.

"Of course I do. My brother, Argus, and I are squibs so we have tons of muggle cleaning equiment." Mr. Filch said handing her a Swifer Wet Jet, detergent for washing tools, and antibacterial Febreeze. "I suggest you take the sheets from the earlier surgery and put it in this washing machine," he said taping a washer and dryer in his office, "Then spray the room with Febreeze. Sorry I couldn't clean the room myself but the whole level upstairs just threw up last night."

"It's okay. Cho said that alot of apprentices have to learn to clean out and sterilize treating rooms."

"Well you better hurry up if you only have about an hour."

Alicia looked at her watch. "Okay, thanks for the tools," she said and speed walked to the room she was supposed to clean. She decided to wash the sheets first since muggle washers and dryers didn't work very quickly. Bundling them up she went back to the janitor's office minus the old Mr. Filch. He must have gone upstairs she thought pouring some detergent into the machine. She hit the start button and listened to the water spurt out. Then she ran back to the room. She took out the Swifer Wet Jet and began mopping the slippery potion while using the cleaning solution for tough spots. When she was done with that she took out a wet rag and began wiping away at the tools while using detergent. When everything else was done she went back to the dryer (when Alicia had time to transfer the sheets from the washer to the dryer is a mystery) and took out the sheets. She set thm up on the table and sprayed everything with the Febreeze.

Very satisfied with her work she went to Fred's room where Cho and some of the nurses were probably transfering him to the surgical room. "Alicia there you are! Help us lift levitate Fred to his room." Cho instructed.

"He hasn't woken up from the coma yet has he?" Alicia asked.

"No," Cho answered, "now stop standing there asking stupid questions and help us levitate him. He's pretty heavy you know." Alicia then assisted them to the room.

The surgery had been horrible and the team thought his lungs would collapse at one point. Through a horrific three and a half hours the surgery was done and Fred was still alive. "When will he wake up?" Alicia asked dumbfounded that he didn't come back to life immediatly.

"We're still going to need to perform open heart and brain surgery until he has fully recovered. Before you leave tonight I want you to make the same purification potion from yesterday and give it to him." Cho said.

"Okay," Alicia replied.

After the team had set Fred back into his bed another nurse came rushing into the room. "DR. CHANG! DR. CHANG! THERE IS AN EMERGENCY AND WE NEED YOU TO PERFORM SURGERY RIGHT NOW!" the nurse bellowed. Cho rushed out of the room with the nurse without a second glance.

What was Alicia supposed to do now? She was supposed to help Cho make some potions for some sick patients but now that she was gone would she be assigned to help another doctor? "Which one here is Alicia Spinnet?" asked a nurse who had appeared at the door.

"I am," Alicia said.

"I was informed that a Dr. Cho Chang was needed to immediatly perform surgery so her patients today are left without a doctor." the nurse explained looking at a clipboard.

"Okay," she said. Alicia wondered what this had to do with her.

"Since there is no doctor to take her place you are going to need to see her patients," the nurse said looking up from her clipboard.

"Okay."

"They're right now in room sixty-nine."

"Okay, thank you," Alicia said running towards room sixty-nine. There she sat down at her chair and looked at the patient's health record that was on the desk. The name said Davies, Roger. Roger Davies. That name sounded familiar, where had she heard it before? Then she remembered just as he walked in.

"Hey Cho!" he greeted but soon realized that it wasn't Cho.

"Hello Roger," Alicia replied.

"You're not Cho," he said in surprise.

"I know I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Alicia Spinnet. Cho needed to perform an emergency operation so as her apprentice, I"ll be looking after her patients today."

"Well then, hello Dr. Alicia Spinnet. I've heard that name before, did you go to Hogwarts?"

"First of all I'm not an official doctor yet. And yes I did go to Hogwarts."

"You played Quidditch didn't you?"

"Yes, I was a chaser."

"Now I remember you. You were a Gryffindor chaser. Don't you remember me? I was the Ravenclaw captain."

"Of course I remember you. Now lets get to work, we don't have unlimited time. So..." she trailed off, "You're here because you've got a bit of a stripped throat."

"Yes."

"Let me examine it and I'll give you a potion to drink." She bent over him and lit the top of her wand. She glared down at his throat and saw it was a bit red and swollen. "I can inform you that there is nothing serious but I'll give you a potion to keep it from getting worse." Alicia explained. She went to a nearby cauldron and started to mix and add different ingrediants. While stirring she decided to make some light conversation. "So what do you do now?"

"Well I really did love Quiditch and I'm currently in the minor league but if I play good enough my captain will recommend me to one of the major teams."

"So all you do is play Quidditch day in and day out? That seems kind of boring."

"I know its pretty boring. Would you do me a favour? You know, to help me make my life a little less boring?"

"I'll try."

"Would you go out with me this Friday?"

She stood up straight and tried to think of a good reason not to go out with him but she didn't find any. "I don't see why not. Okay then." she said walking towards him with a bottle of the potion he needed for his stripped throat.

"Okay. How about we meet at the Three Broomsticks at around eight o'clock? We could get a butterbeer and just chat..." he trailed off.

"That sounds good," she replied. She looked down at her watch to see that it was time for her next appointment. "You gotta leave now. I have another appointment."

"Okay, see you Friday then."

"Okay, see ya." Then Roger walked out the door.

The rest of the day passed by like a blur and she couldn't remember anything except when Roger had asked her out. "Good evening Mr. Anmark!" she yelled at him as he sat behind the cash register counting that day's profit.

"Evening," he said without looking up but Alicia didn't care. Nothing was going to ruin her mood.

She took out the key to her apartment and unlocked the door. Right when she came in George ran up to her and asked, "Is Fred okay? Did he survive the surgery? Did he wake up from his coma?"

"Yes, yes, and no," she said remembering the surgery and how he wouldn't wake up, "Now he needs to face an open heart and brain surgery."

"Its a start," he said but with less enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Guess what?" Alicia said trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"I got a date with a guy that used to go to Hogwarts. Guess who it is."

"Ummm... Wood?"

"What! Ewww..."

"Okay tell me. I give up."

"Roger Davies."

"WHAT!"

"What's wrong with Roger? He seems like a sweet enough guy."

"Don't you remember he was the biggest player in Hogwarts?"

"No, he just went out with alot of different girls is all."

"He'll start cheating on you the first day you stop worshipping the ground he walks on."

"What? That's ridiculous. Why can't you just be happy for me? I mean, I know what's good for me and I'll dump him at the first sign of trouble."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So..." Alicia said trying to change the subject, "Did you eat dinner yet? I'm sure I can cook us up something like quick pasta from a can."

"Of course I ate. Look at the time."

She glanced over at the clock, it read nine o'clock. "Oh," mumbled Alicia, "Would you at least join me for some fruit?"

"I would love to but I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to bed, night."

"Night," Alicia said after he closed the door to his bedroom. What's eating him she thought as she opened a can of Cheif Boyardee Beeferoni.

George slammed the door and got undressed. He collasped on to the bed full of thought. "So someone reached her first, eh?" He said to himself. What he didn't understand was how Alicia could ignore all of the signs? Him bringing her soup once when she got sick, him helping her move out and him helping her convince the doctors to give her some training. As he sat in bed he thought, would she ever feel the same way or would this whole crush just blow over? Then he figured out what he needed to do, he needed to get over Alicia.

Alicia sat at the kitchen table eating some pasta when she heard someone knock at her door. "It's nine thirty, who would be here at this time?" she asked herself. As she opened the door Angelina popped up.

"Oh my God, how did it go? Is he still alive?" Angelina screeched.

"Yes he's alright. Now calm down before you wake George up. I don't want to get him any more pissed at me than he is already." Alicia replied.

"Why's he pissed at you?"

"Well it started out at the hospital after Fred's surgery. Cho had been called to do an operation so I had to take care of the rest of her patients. Then Roger Davies-"

"From Hogwarts?" Angelina interrupted.

"Yes, from Hogwarts. Anyways he asked me out and then I came home and told George. Now he's all angry. I mean, why can't he just be happy for me like you?"

Since Angelina had been dating Fred for so long she gradually realized that George had the hugest crush on Alicia. If it were Katie she would have screamed out that George liked her but Angelina was the exact opposite. She wanted George to do everything so when they were finally together it would be way more meaniful. "Wow Alicia that's great. Of course you'll have to tell me every single detail about your dates, okay?" Angelina lied because she didn't want to get her friend even more unhappy about Roger.

"I promise. Thanks for being so supportive of this, you're a great friend," Alicia said giving Angelina a hug.

"You're welcome," Angelina replied feeling kind of guilty.

A/N That was longer than expected. Well anyways, tell me what you thought and I'll try to fit in another chapter before I go away for pratically all of July. Just to let you know the next chapter is going to include Alicia's date and then it's gonna fast forward two years. Review!


	4. Is He the One?

Do you know what I realized? Well I was looking for a good story to read and then I found this Harry and Draco slash. I never read a slash before so I'm like, "I'll just read it and see what slashes are all about." I figured out that slashes are not my forte. Anyways in this chapter is Alicia's date with Roger. Now I'm going to repeat that I made Roger really mean and stuff so if you really like him I advise you not to read. DUN DUN DUN! That was random. Well in this chapter it fast forwards one year. That's enough from me and here are some shout outs:

bratski: Thanks for reviewing and I made a plan so you'll just have to wait and see if Fred will die. hmmm...

Eruaphadriel: Thanks for the review and I just want to say that George is not really your type. I mean him being fictional and you being non-fictional... Do you get my drift?

KitKat001: I love your story and I'm so glad that you like mine. Just to tell you I have a plan and I know exactly what's going to happen.

Well there are the shout outs and here is my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. I am not even blonde.

Chapter 4- Is He the One?

At around seven o'clock on a Friday evening, in Alicia's bedroom, Angelina was trying to figure out what she should wear on her date with Roger. "I told you it the jeans wouldn't fit!" Alicia acreamed at her friend.

"It was worth a try," Angelina said.

"Angie, I haven't worn these since Hogwarts. Did you think that I'd magically stay the same size for like six years."

"Yeah you're right. Even magic couldn't prevent you from blowing up like a balloon."

"Shut up!" Alicia yelled throwing the jeans at her. "I really don't know what to wear and I have to be there in like an hour."

"Well we don't have much to work with, do we?"

"You're saying I need new clothes right before my date? Why didn't you say so like yesterday when we went out for lunch?"

"I didn't know that all you had was a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a crumpled jumper." Angelina counted as she lifted some clothes off the ground.

"Just shut up and find me something that is clean and not six years old."

"Fine but it's not going to be easy. Isn't this one of those times where you wished that Katie was still here and hadn't gone traveling the world?" Angelina said remembering their other friend.

"She was great at dates and crap."

"Hence the title, first one to get married."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Did you try on these denim capris yet?" Angelina asked digging in the wardrobe.

"I have another pair of jeans? Let me see!" Alicia demanded and grabbed them from Angelina. Alicia pulled them on. They fit perfectly and hugged her curves as they fell loosely at her waist.

"You look awesome in those," Angelina commented. "Hey, I know what would totally match that."

"What?"

Angelina threw off her pale green tank top revealing a white bra. "Wear this," she said handing her the tank top, "It'll match your eyes."

"What will you wear then?"

"I'll wear your t-shirt then," she answered as she pulled it on. "Now all we have to do is your hair and make-up." Angelina pulled Alicia's hair into a messy bun at the back and let some loose pieces frame her face at the side. For make-up she used some brown eye shadow, mascara and some lip gloss. "To much make-up looks like you're trying to impress him because you're totally desperate for a boyfriend." Angelina informed.

"Do I look okay? Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Which shoes should I wear?" Alicia paniced.

"Wear something casual, like these flip-flops."

"I don't like flip-flops. Besides, I want to run there."

"You and your muggle-ness. Fine wear some sneakers. They make you look casual and they say, 'I'm just here because you asked. That gives you the upper hand."

"Wow. All that from a girl who dated about three guys."

"Shut up and go already. You're gonna be late."

"Okay. Thanks for the help Angie."

"No prob."

They walked out the door and towards their seperate destinations. Alicia ran to the Three Broomsticks where she was suppossed to meet Roger. As she got closer she picked up the pace. Her dad was a muggle so before Hogwarts she went to a muggle school. There she was the most popular girl because of her talent in soccer and running. Even though she lived in Hogsmeade and was surrounded by witches and wizards now she still enjoyed many muggle pleasures.

Reaching the Three Broomsticks she looked through the window and saw that Roger was already there sipping some butterbeer. Going in she greeted him. "Hey Roger!" she screamed advancing on him.

"Hey!" he replied. "Would you like a cold butterbeer? It's very humid this summer even in the evening." Alicia nodded in agreement as Roger called over Madam Rosmerta for another butterbeer. "So, tell me what you have been doing since Hogwarts." Roger said.

"Well, I first tried to become a teacher at Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons but they denied me because they said I didn't have enough experience. Then I was desperate for a job to pay my rent so I took a job as a bartender to pay off some debt. I worked there three years but I couldn't pay the rent for my apartment anymore with that kind of salary."

"What did you do?" asked Roger who was clearly interested.

"I soon lost my apartment and had to move in with Angelina and Katie in their flat. Then I got a better job at a Quidditch store to help pay off my share of the bills. Later I was inspired to become a mediwitch when I read an article about the lack of doctors there are."

"That reminds me, I read an article in the Daily Prophet that George was staying with you since Fred is unconscious. How is Fred doing?" he asked.

"He survived all the surgeries but won't wake up. We don't know why but he just stays this way even though he's in perfect health."

"That's too bad. So there's nothing else you can do for him?"

"Absolutely nothing," Alicia said. She recalled all those nights that Angelina sat by his bed and begged her to make him wake up. She changed the subject and started questioning Roger about his life. They continued their mindless chit chat until nine thirty. "Wow, it's late. I better get home."

"It's a Friday. The might is still young. How about we play a little game of Quidditch before you leave." he suggested.

"I have a better idea."she grinned.

"What are we doing again?" he asked as she lead him to the Quidditch pitch. She thought this would do.

"It's a muggle sport called soccer or football. Hold on." She ran into the shed and got out a Quaffle then transfigured it into a soccer ball. "What you do is you kick the ball into your opponet's goal but you can't touch it with your hands."

"Okay I think I get this." he responded.

They transfigured the Quidditch hoops into soccer goals and did some stretches. Alicia started off with the ball and easily dribbled it through Roger's defence. She scored and did some victory screams. Next Roger started with the ball but didn't make it past midfield before Alicia stole the ball and scored again. "You're really good at this game." he commented.

"I am. When I went to a muggle school I played soccer all the time." she said and started bouncing the ball on her knee. "Come on, let's play again." They went on playing until eleven o'clock when Alicia finally let Roger score a goal. "I'm tired. Lets clean up and go home."

"Okay." he said. They walked home with Roger's arm on Alicia's shoulder. She felt protected and safe beside him and she thought he might truly be the one.

"George, I'm home!" she called. Today had been George's first day at his new job at the Quidditch store. Alicia had put in a good word for him since it was still the same manager. "How was your first day?"

"It wasn't bad. All they told me to do was mop floors and restock shelves though. How was your date with Roger?" he asked from the sofa.

"It was excellent. You know he's a great listener. He didn't even judge me or talk about himself that much." Alicia gushed. I can listen to you and not talk about myself George thought. He couldn't understand why he couldn't just get over her and get on with his life. There was even a cute girl at his new job he might want to go out with.

"That's great. What did you guy do anyways?" Alicia then talked about how much he listened at the Three Broomsticks and how much fun they had playing soccer. George regretted asking her about it in the first place.

One Year later

"Hey beautiful," Roger greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey yourself," Alicia replied and pecked him on the lips. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Some place very special. Did you get me some more flower powder from the hospital?"

"Yeah, of course I did. I love being an official mediwitch now. I can get you all the powder you need for your special fertilizer but I can't get you that much anymore because there's this virus going around and we need to clean up all this puke everywhere." Alicia explained.

"Okay," he said. Alicia could hear something wrong with the way he said okay, he sounded nervous. No, he sounded scared. "How much do you have for me anyways?" Roger asked. Alicia revealed the little bag filled with sand-coloured powder. "Are you sure there isn't anymore you can get me?" he asked but it was obvious he was scared now.

"Yeah, they won't let me take anymore."

"Okay then."

They walked across the streets of Hogsmeade in comfortable silence. Long before had they figured out they were the silent types and silence just meant that they wanted to think. Alicia thought Roger could read her thoughts and that they were the silent couple together. She felt she would never be judged by him. In fact, she loved him and wanted to be with him forever.

Soon they arrived at the Quidditch pitch except the hoops were soccer goals and a soccer ball that Alicia would have bet her life was a Quaffle. Then in the middle of the field was a picnic blanket that had candles on it that lit up the night. There was also some turkey slices, salad, garlic bread, potatoes and corn accompanied by a bottle of red wine and two goblets. "What the hell is this?" she asked stunned.

"C'mon let's eat before it gets cold," he said.

The couple dug into their meal that was absolutely delicious except for the wine. Alicia despised red wine, she prefered ice wine but she ignored it and kept eating while making light conversation with the love of her life. "Why do you need so much flower powder anyways? I mean you don't have a really big garden or anything." Alicia said and then shoved some corn in her mouth.

"You wanna play a game of soccer?" he asked. If Alicia didn't know any better she would say he was hiding something. She nodded and ran towards th ball. "Wait! I wanna start and then I'll pass it to you." Roger screamed.

"Okay then," she said and ran across the field so he could pass it to her. He kicked the ball and it stopped right in front of her. There she saw an envelope that looked like it had something bulky in it. On it ws written Alicia. She picked it up and opened the envelope and a ring fell out. She dug into the envelope and found a little note that said, 'Will you marry me?'. She ran as fast as her legs could take her towards Roger who was waiting for her with open arms. "YES! YES!" she bellowed and kissed him.

Later that night...

George was walking home from work since he was too tired to apparate. He was forced to mop the whole store after his shift was over. Passing by the Three Broomsticks he decied to stop for a bottle of butterbeer. He sat down on the bar stool and looked around the place and found Roger Davies. Wait, Roger Davies with another woman and he was pretty sure that wasn't Alicia. George picked up his butterbeer and sat at the table behind them. Then he smelt something and looked down at the cigarette in Roger's hand. The difference was that it didn't smell like tobacco but flower powder! Of course flower powder was an illegal drug that was only used in hospitals to clean. George listened to what they were saying.

"You proposed to her?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, she says she can't get me much more powder but if I marry her I can probably get as much as we need and then I'll get a divorce." Roger said.

"Who are you going to sell all those drugs to?" the woman asked.

"My regulars probably," Roger replied. "I'm just worried if I don't get enough to them they'll kill me."

"We're going to get alot of money off of this. You're going to be an excellent father one day."

"You're going to be an excellent mother too, Breanne." Then he leaned in and they both started snogging like there was no tomorrow. By that time though, George was already out the door to tell Alicia what he had heard. He had probably asked Alicia to get some flower powder for fertilizer because everyone knew that it could speed up growing. Alicia, being Alicia, probably got it from the hospital thinking it would brighten up his garden. "I'll beat him to a bloody pulp," he growled as he ran back home. He had to tell her he was cheating and that he was a drug dealer. He had to.

A/N Well that's chapter four and I know it sucks and sounds really rushed and quick. Anyways the next chapter is bascially all discussion so it's not going to be very long. Anyways review and I will get back to writing as soon as possible. I'm going to try and squeeze in two more chapters before I go on vacation on July 11. I will only write if I get reviews though so if you want me to write then review!


	5. How Will She Handle It?

Hello everyone and here is chapter five. Just another reminder I'll be gone from July 11th to the 29th but I might write on the weekends. Also its now the summer and I'll be able to update more frequently because I'll have more time and I can't find anything worth reading anymore.

In this chapter George tells Alicia and Alicia tells George and they start talking and crap. Basically this chapter is all dialogue so it'll be very short. This is going to have more action between them but in the next chapter it's going to be about Alicia and no George. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for chapter four. Special thanks to **Ins Pins, Will There Ever Be a Rainbow, KitKat001,** **TropicalMists, and Eruaphadriel**. Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters that involve the J.K. Rowling books. There, striaght and forward.

Chapter 5- How Will She Handle It?

Alicia pranced into the apartment and spun around the living room. "George!" she called but there was no answer. He must be at work or something she thought but she didn't really care. "Crap!" she screamed when she stubbed her toe on the sofa leg. She quickly hopped on one foot to the couch and laid down.

She thought of all the wonderful things she was finally going to do once she got married. Maybe they would travel the world together like Katie and Lee. Or maybe they would settle down in a little house in the country and start a family together. I want a son and two daughters she thought and soon drifted off to sleep with the thought.

George ran down the streets towards the robes shop where he had resided for a year now. Reaching the shop he pulled open the door and ran up the stairs that led up to the second floor apartment. He banged up them in a hurry causing a huge racket to echo through the entire building.

Alicia awoke from the huge amount of noise that erupted from the stairs. "Why is George so loud?" she asked befroe siting up and falling back onto the soft cushions.

"Alicia!" he called after reaching the top to see her lying on the couch.

"George!" she yelled excitedly and jumped up from her former position. "I have excellent news to tell you!"

"I have something to tell you-" but he was cut off by Alicia.

"No, no. Me first because mine is way more exciting then yours." she squealed.

"But-"

"Stop being so impatient you'll get your turn."

"Alicia!" George whined.

"Shush! I'll be quick don't worry."

"Fine," George said knowing he had lost.

"Well on my date Roger had set up a picnic on the Quidditch pitch except it wasn't really a Quidditch pitch it was a soccer field because he transfigured it to be one." Alicia blubbered on. "Then after dinner he said to play soccer and when he kicked th ball towards me there was an envelope. Inside was a ring and note asking if I would marry him..." Alicia trailed off in the memory.

"What did you say?" George asked hoping she had rejected him.

"Of course I said yes you silly nilly." Alicial giggled. She wondered when she had started saying things like 'silly nilly' and giggling.

"Alicia, there something I have to tell you about Davies." How was he ever going to break it to her?

"What? Is it that he is absolutely gorgeous or handsome? Or maybe you're just going to say how sensitive he is?" she suggested.

"Not really," he said nervously wiping the sweat off his neck. "You see I stopped by the Three Broomsticks on my way home from work. There I saw Davies with another girl so I went closer to see what they were talking about. Have you been giving him flower powder?"

"Yes. He says he needs it for his garden."

"Do you know what he's been doing with it?" George didn't give her time to answer. "He's been smoking it and selling it to other people. He even has 'regulars'. You out of all people should know that smoking that crap is illegal. He's been using you and he also snogged another girl in there."

Alicia looked at him dead in the eye. He was lying, why would someone who loved her so much do something like that to her? "You're lying. You're just bad mouthing him because you don't like him. In fact you bad mouth all my boyfriends. What's wrong, are they not good enough for you?"

"No, it's not that," he said taking a deep breath. He knew that it was now the time to finally tell her his secret. "You wanna know why I don't like any of your other boyfriends? It's because... I like you. More than a friend that is." He had finally said it and now he was waiting for her response. Would she feel the same way or reject him like he had hoped she had rejected Davies?

"Bastard," she snapped, "You had a crush on me. That's why you're telling me all these lies about my boyfriends. So I could fall madly in love with you for saving me from these mean men. Well guess what? I don't need your fucking help! I'm not some damsel in distress you can just go and save and I'll fall madly in love with you! And now that I've found the perfect guy that's not like the rest of you assholes you go and try to screw me over! Well it's not going to work again!"

"Fine. You don't have to listen to me at all." Now he was just plain angry. Why was she being so stubborn and stupid? "I don't know why I even tried to help you, you bitch! Live with your fake little fantasy about your oh so perfect Roger. I don't care! You're a grown girl now, you can handle your own mistakes!"

"I did learn to live with my mistakes. The only mistake I did was listen to you about all my boyfriends thinking you knew what was best for me! Fine, some of them did cheat and some of them were using me but not anymore. You have crossed the line!" she screamed. Alicia was so furious at him she didn't know if she would run up to him and strangle him.

"Okay, I did lie about some of them but I am telling the truth. If you don't want to listen to me you don't have to. Why don't you just move out right now and keep away from mean little George and tell perfect Roger about it too."

"You know what? I will move out. You can keep the goddamn apartment. It's a small price to pay to keep away from you!"

"Fine! See if I care!"

"Fine!"

Alicia ran into her room and slammed the door behind her with a huge BANG! She crashed on the bed and cried. She had just yelled at one of her best friends and called him a liar. Of course she didn't mean any of the things that she said but he didn't have the right to bud into her love life so he could get his way. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed through the door to get out all her anger. She didn't care if he had heard her.

"I can't cry, I have to go pack," she told herself and ran towards her wardrobe. She grabbed the trunk she had beside her bed and started throwing things inside it in a huge mess. "I'll organize it later. Right now I just want to get out of here."

George was outside on the sofa thinking about what he had said. Of course he didn't mean any of it but that did not mean she could throw away their friendship for some fake relationship. "I HATE YOU!" he heard from the door of Alicia's bedroom. now he had lost his only chance at ever winning her heart. The battle was over for good.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter guys and for the other short chapters to come. I'm not sure if the next chapter is any longer cause this is all going to sum up in some major events later. Well this is the first real George/Alicia moment and it will take a while for another one so get used to it. So review and tell me what you think.


	6. Thanks Angelina

**Well this is chapter six to my wonderful story. This chapter is quite short because it's all leading up to the big event later. There are also some questions I'd like to answer to my reviewers. FRED IS STILL UNCONSCIOUS! Sorry if I didn't make that clearer in the other chapters. Here are some shout outs because there were a lot of questions in my reviews:**

**Isy Black**: Fred is still in a coma. Also I made Alicia not believe George because it adds drama to the whole story and there is an actual problem.

**crazy4thesun**: Yes, Angelina has somewhat moved on. If you're asking if she dates it's no because she engaged and stuff. No, Lee and Katie have not come back yet.

Thanks to **Ins Pins**, **Euraphadriel**, and **Kit** for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.**

**Chapter 6- Thanks Angelina**

KNOCK KNOCK! Roger wondered who would be knocking on his door at this hour. Reaching for the door he opened it and found Alicia standing there with her trunk. "Alicia!" he exclaimed surprised. It's a good thing Breanne left early he thought.

Alicia dropped her trunk and lunged at him in a hug. "It was horrible!" she cried on his shoulder, "George said he heard you talking about smoking the flower powder I gave you. And then he told me that he lied about my other boyfriends because he had a crush on me. I hate him! He tried to screw me up so I would eventually like him. Bastard!"

"It's okay Alicia," he said dragging her and her trunk into the apartment. He didn't know how George had found out about the drugs but he was thankful that there was an argument so there was a slim chance Alicia had actually believed him. "You can stay with me until everything clears up, okay?"

"Well too bad because I'm moving in. I never want to see that asshole ever again!" she wailed.

"That's fine," he said but didn't really mean it. Now he was up shit creek because he would need to find another secret location other than his apartment to sell the drugs to. Maybe Breanne's apartment would do.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"Yeah," she answered and walked into the bathroom.

Roger ran in to his room and took out some parchment, a quill, and some ink. He wrote a letter to Breanne about the problem.

_Dearest Breanne,_

_We have a bit of a problem. You see, Alicia's room mate heard that we were just using her to get some drugs. Then they had an argument and Alicia moved out. I don't think she believed him though. Anyways Alicia is moving in with me so I was wondering if we could sell the drugs in your apartment. Thanks. Keep planning our wedding which might happen sooner than expected._

_Signed Your Truest Love,_

_Roger_

Roger walked towards his owl's cage. "Randall, give this letter to Breanne." he instructed tying the parchment to his leg. The owl flew out of the open window and into the night sky.

Alicia woke up the next morning very early. She couldn't sleep last night remembering what had happened. She just wondered if George was still upset. "Maybe I should go and apologize," she suggested but then her pride fought against it. "He skrewd up my love life you know." Her pride seemed to be fighting against her heart telling her that George was a great person and had no reason to lie.

TAP! TAP! TAP! An owl was pecking on her window begging to be let in. She opened to window and ushered the creature inside. Taking the letter off she instantly recognized the handwriting, it was from Angelina.

_Alicia,_

_George wrote me a letter after the argument since I'm the last person to talk to. Don't worry I'm not having a Fred-is-still-unconscious moment so relax. I'm writing because I want to comfort my friend because she's the only one I have left and I don't want to lose her because of a silly argument. Anyways, would you like to go to the muggle world this weekend and go to the spa? (I think that's what it's called.)_

_Yours Truly,_

_Angelina_

On the letter there were tear spots that Angelina had made. She was really sensitive when it came to Fred, Katie, or Lee. She needed her friends now since the incident at the shop and she didn't have as many as before. Alicia and George were her only source of comfort now and she wrote and contacted them constantly.

"Oh Angie," she said smiling at her friends paranoia of losing her. Sitting down at the kitchen table she wondered if there was anything important at the hospital this weekend. Coming up with nothing she took out some scrap parchment and scribbled a note to her colleague who was recently promoted to become her boss.

_Dear Cho,_

_Angelina asked me if I wanted to go to the muggle world with her this weekend. I was wondering if I could go even though I have a shift this weekend. Just ask Hannah to cover for me. Thanks._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Alicia_

"Artemis!" she called to her owl. It fluttered to the kitchen and perched on the chair beside her. "Give this letter to Cho who should probably be in her office by now," Alicia directed her owl. She hooted to signify that she understood and flew back into her bedroom where her window was still open.

Fifteen minutes later Artemis came back through the same window carrying a message. "That was quick," Alicia commented while eating her cereal. Unrolling the parchment she read the short note.

_Alicia,_

_Hannah said she could cover for you so you can have the weekend off. See you in the hospital later._

_From,_

_Cho_

"Morning sunshine," Roger greeted emerging from his room.

"Morning," she replied. She couldn't talk or look at Roger the same way ever since George had told her what he heard. She didn't know why George's lie had taken such and effect on her.

"What day is it today?" he asked looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"Today is Monday."

"Really? Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I'm late for a meeting with uhhh… a customer who wants to buy some of my uhh… fertilizer."

"Okay then," she said. She wasn't sure why there were so many hesitations at the words 'customer' and 'fertilizer'.

He quickly put on some decent clothes and ran out the door with a suitcase. She wondered why you would use a suitcase to carry fertilizer. Ten minutes later though she heard a tapping at the window of the living room. Opening it a post office owl came in with a note.

_Alicia,_

_I forgot my wallet. Could you send me it? It's in my room on my desk. Thanks._

_Roger_

Alicia ran in to his room and located the wallet on the desk. Beside it though was a letter addressed to Roger from a woman named Breanne. She couldn't help not reading it.

_My Sweet Roger,_

_Of course we can sell it in my apartment. I would do anything for you. _

_Love,_

_Breanne_

_P.S Don't worry about the wedding because it's coming along just fine._

Who in the bloody hell is Breanne Alicia wondered. Maybe she a very good friend of Roger's and she was one of those girls who used romantic headings for the fun of it. She didn't have time to worry about it though because she needed to get to work.

**Later that week…**

Alicia got home from work and flopped down on the couch. It was Friday night and she was absolutely exhausted from the week. "At least I'll have a lot of tense muscles for my massage at the spa," she told herself. She got up off the couch and went to the bathroom where she took a shower. Then she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Alicia was up and looking forward to her weekend in the muggle world. She was sitting at the table with Roger while eating breakfast. "How long will you be gone?" he asked looking up from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Today Angelina and I are going to the spa and then we're spending the night at a hotel. On Sunday we're just going to go shopping and check out a show at the theatre. I'll be home by tomorrow night," she informed him.

"Okay."

Later that afternoon Alicia sat at table by herself in the _Leaky Cauldron_ where she was supposed to meet Angelina for a drink before they left. "Hey Alicia!" her friend called from the fireplace. Angelina had used floo powder to get there.

"There you are! I was beginning to feel like you ditched me," Alicia said. "Are you going to get a drink?"

"Sure," she said joining Alicia at a bar stool.

"What will it be?" a bartender asked from behind the counter. He was big, fat and hairy.

"I'll have some cranberry juice and vodka please," Alicia said.

"Get me an alcoholic butterbeer."

"Right up," the bartender mumbled and went to get two glasses.

The two gulped down their drinks in a minute. They gathered their duffel bags and walked out the door that led to the muggle world. "I'll get us a taxi to go to the spa," Alicia said. Angelina nodded in agreement. Alicia knew a lot about muggles since her father was one and raised her as one before she went to Hogwarts.

As they arrived at the spa they decided to get a massage first. It was amazing how tense her muscles were and the person giving the massage had no problem pointing it out. "You tense, you are," the Russian woman who didn't know a lot of English said.

Near the end of the day (A/N I don't know a whole lot about spas so I won't mention it in detail.) Angelina and Alicia were having a mud bath. "So tell me, what really happened the night you moved out."

"Where should I start?"

"How about your date with Roger?"

"Well he took me to the Quidditch pitch but he transfigured everything to look like a soccer (football) field."

"Is soccer that funny game where the people kick the ball instead of picking it up?" Angelina asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, continue," Angelina commanded.

"While we were walking there he asked me if I had gotten him any flower powder from the hospital. He says he needs it for fertilizer or something. Then I tell him that I can't get him much more because there's a shortage at the hospital. And then all of a sudden he looks like he's scared and nervous and stuff."

"Then he proposes to you, right?"

"Yeah, he did. Do you know what would have made it perfect though? He got red wine but everyone knows that I hate red wine. Doesn't he know I like ice wine?"

"You're getting off subject here." Angelina said eager to get back on topic.

"Sorry."

"What happened after the date?"

"I came and I wanted to tell George the news. Then he comes in and starts yelling random stuff about Roger being a drug dealer and he was smoking flower powder. Crap like that. Then I said he always bad-mouthed my boyfriends and asked him why. That's when he told me he had a crush on me."

"What?" she had never expected George to say something like that at such a wrong time.

"That's when I realized George was lying about my boyfriends so I would fall in love with him. This time he had crossed the line though. Roger being a drug dealer? He was that stupid."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions."

"What?" Alicia stared at her friend. What was that supposed to mean?

"You don't know if George is lying. Sure, he lied about your past boyfriends to get you to like him but none of them were this serious. Do you have any proof at all that Roger is a drug dealer?"

"Other than his nervousness at hearing there was a shortage of flower powder not really."

"That's not a lot of proof."

"Oh wait! Roger forgot his wallet today so I had to mail it to him and that's when I saw a letter."

"What kind of letter?" Angelina asked clearly interested.

"It said he could sell something at a woman named Breanne's apartment. It also said that a wedding was coming along fine."

After a moment of deep thought Angelina had come to a conclusion. "Roger probably sells the drugs in his apartment but after you moved in he had to ask a friend for help. He needed a new secret location."

"Okay then. The problem is what do I do now?" Alicia pondered this question for a long time.

"You gotta march right up to Roger and say, 'Are you selling drugs?'."

"He might deny it."

"Then you search the whole freakin' apartment!"

"That's assuming that George is not lying."

"Alicia answer me this. When George told you what he heard did you not believe him or did you not want to believe him?"

"I don't know," Alicia didn't know if she just wanted to trust Roger or if she really didn't believe George.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know who's telling the truth."

"Alicia, how long have you been friends with George?"

"All my life. Our moms were great friends in Hogwarts."

"Has he always cared about you and always cared about your happiness?"

"Yes."

"Than what's so different? All he wants is for you to be safe and happy."

"I guess," she realized what she had done and now needed to go and fix it. Now the boyfriend thing didn't seem all that bad. They were all pretty much jerks anyways. "Yeah, you're right."

"I think you know who to trust."

"I gotta go," Alicia said rushing up. She felt physically sick.

"What about our weekend?"

"Now that I know what to do I can't sit around not doing anything. Sorry."

"It's okay," Angelina said getting up herself.

"Thanks Angelina."

**A/N That was my sixth chapter and I hope you all know what's happening. Yes, it does sound confusing. I don't think I'm gonna get another chapter done until July 30 when I come back. Sorry if it was confusing, short, stupid, boring etc. REVIEW!**


	7. A Welcome Home Surprise

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long but now I finally have and not only that I'm going to update again in the same day! (Everyone cheers) Any ways, for all the authors reading this, I was wondering if you could not put any spoilers from HBP in your stories because I haven't read the stupid book yet. Why? I think it's too expensive at the moment so I'm waiting for it to come out on soft cover. So you only have to wait for about six months, that's all. Just kidding. I know I'm not funny. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so you can't sue me if the sixth book is really bad. It's not like I'd know or anything if it was bad anyways.**

**KitKat001: **Sorry if it doesn't sound that realistic. It's just that I needed another reason for Alicia to move out. Thanks for the reviews.

**inspins2011: **Thanks for the review and I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer but I can't guarantee anything.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I'm not smart enough. **

**Chapter 7- A Welcome Home Surprise**

Alicia ran out of the spa into the busy streets of London during rush hour. It was useless to try to get a taxi because it would take at least an hour to get to the Leaky Cauldron. She doubted she could apparate under her emotions and in plain view of all the muggles on the streets either. So she ran.

She ran through the streets not looking where she was going. Eventually she bumped into someone right outside the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she yelped getting up and helping the man she bumped into up. Alicia looked at the man and thought she recognized his face. "Do I know you?" she asked kind of rudely.

"I think so. Are you Alicia Spinnet by any chance?" asked the man.

"Yeah I am. What's your name?"

"Thomas Anmark," he replied.

"Thomas I almost didn't recognize you!" Alicia exclaimed. Thomas was a classmate from Ravenclaw and he had convinced his father to rent the top floor of his apartment to Alicia.

"Me either. You wanna come in and have a drink with me to catch up?" he asked gesturing towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Uhhhh, I don't know. I'm kind of in a hurry," Alicia said remembering her problem with Roger.

"I'm not giving you a choice. I'm only in London for about three days and hearing about you from my father isn't the same. Just one drink I promise."

"Fine then," she said stubbornly.

They walked into the pub and took two seats at the bar. After Thomas ordered two butterbeers he started the conversation. "So, my father says that you moved out in a hurry and left a boy behind. A red head I hear. Is it by any chance a Weasly twin?"

"Yeah, I gave my apartment to George."

"Why? I remember hearing you say you'd have given up your right arm for that apartment."

"Well, it's a long story," Alicia said hoping he'd give up and start on a new topic.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Hesitantly Alicia told Thomas the whole story about the argument with George and her. "I mean he lied about all my other boyfriends why should I believe him now?" Alicia explained.

"Are you saying that George lied about the guys you dated like Mike, Kevin, and the ugly guy Carl?"

"Yeah, you understand right?"

"I understand it's just that I think that George is right."

"What?"

"You know Mike was my roommate right? Well he was cheating on you. So George wasn't lying on that one. Kevin was using you as a bet. He bet his friends that he could snog you by Christmas. So-"

"Wait! George said that he heard that Kevin was using me as a bet so he wasn't lying about him either."

"You're a bit slow but yeah. Carl-"

"Is he actually gay?"

"Yeah he is. So do you see that George wasn't lying about anybody that you were with? Chances are he isn't lying about Roger either."

"I think you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"I gotta go Thomas, thanks for everything." Alicia said throwing a couple of sickles on the tables as she got up. Realizing that she probably wouldn't see Thomas again for another couple years she yelled back, "I'll send you a Christmas card!"

She reached Roger's apartment at around six o'clock. He was probably home by now so she could confront him head on. Opening the door she heard a voice, a female voice, it moaned out, "Roger…"

"What the hell was that?" she said quietly to herself. Entering the apartment she looked into the living room and on the couch. She gasped at what she saw. On top of Roger was a women and they were snogging like there was no tomorrow.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?" Alicia screamed.

Roger sprang up so quickly that the women on top of him fell off of him and on to the floor. "Leesh, what are you doing home so early?"

"I don't think that's the freaking point right now! Who's she and what is she doing here?" Alicia gestured towards the women. Roger began talking but Alicia hushed him and faced the women instead. "What's your name?"

"Bre-"the women began obviously afraid of Alicia, "Breanne."

"So you've been cheating on me. Anything else you want to tell me like you're using me to sell drugs by any chance?" she asked accusingly at Roger.

"No!" yelled Roger.

Alicia was sure he was lying but she needed some sort of proof. She looked around the room and her eyes rested upon the suitcase Roger had used to carry fertilizer that morning. She pounced on it and opened it up. Inside were tons of cigarettes. Alicia grabbed one of them and sniffed it. "That is defiantly flower powder I smell."

"Listen Alicia, I can explain…"

Roger began some pointless explanation but Alicia wasn't listening for she had drifted off into her own thoughts. All of a sudden she remembered the letter she read that morning. Angelina was right about Breanne and the letter. But the letter had also said something about a wedding coming along well. They must be getting married soon Alicia realized. Amazingly she wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. Deep down inside I must have believed George she thought.

"Shut up," she snapped in the middle of Roger's excuse. "It's over and I'm going to tell the Ministry of Magic about your little drug dealing job don't you worry about that." With that she exited the living room and into the room where she had stayed that night and packed her things.

Angelina was in the kitchen stirring some meat sauce for her pasta. Then she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and wondered who that could be. The last time someone had interrupted her while she was cooking was a year ago. That was when Alicia and George had come to tell her that Fred might die. She gulped and went to answer the door.

There stood Alicia trunk and all with the hugest smile on her face. "What's this all about?" Angelina asked looking from the trunk to Alicia's smile.

"I broke up with Roger," she said the smile not even flinching.

"You go girl," Angelina said engulfing Alicia in a hug. "Why are you here though?"

"Well I thought I could stay the night for, ummm, you know…"

"No, I don't know," Angelina said confused.

"For," Alicia looked both ways, "advice." Angelina squealed. Alicia never went to anybody for advice and was well known for it. She was the independent person who solved all her own problems without even wincing. Angelina and Katie had always wondered how she did it.

"Don't publicize it!" Alicia snapped. "I just need a little help with my George problem…"

"Come right in honey. Welcome to Angie's Mystical House of Advice, is it your first time here?"

"Shut up Ang! Are you making pasta?" Alicia asked sniffing the air.

"Yeah, but what does that-"

"Shush! Food first then talk!" Alicia said then ran towards the kitchen. Angelina had always thought Alicia was a tom-boy, not only for her athleticism but she thought with her stomach.

After four servings of pasta Angelina was finally able to convince Alicia to talk. "So what happened?" she asked eagerly.

"Well I came back to Roger's house and then I saw him with a girl on top of him and I'm like 'What the hell?' right? Then I'm like 'What's your name?' to the women and she's like Breanne. Then I asked Roger if he sold drugs and of course he denied so I looked in the suitcase he had that morning and there were flower powder cigars in there. So then I'm like, 'It's over!' and yeah…"

"That's it?" Angelina asked a little disappointed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something else. I ran into Thomas Anmark today."

"No way! From Ravenclaw?" Angelina exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it seems that George wasn't lying about any of my boyfriends. He was absolutely correct about Mike and Kevin-"

"So Carl is really gay?"

"That too."

"You know what you have to do now don't you?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah, I gotta talk to George." Angelina gave Alicia a look that said you-better-not-try -and-avoid-this. "Tomorrow, I promise."

"What are you gonna say?"

"That's what I need help with. Should I apologize first or what?"

"Just apologize and say how you broke up with Roger and stuff. Don't forget to add that you are really sorry and will never forgive yourself."

"I know that it's just that I kind of feel weird apologizing to George. It's like I never wanted to make him upset in the first place and I don't want to apologize because I don't want to like lose my pride. But I don't know why I should feel this when this is like my best friend I'm talking about."

Angelina now realized something about Alicia that maybe she didn't even realize. Alicia had feelings for George Weasly.

**There you have it, a very short chapter 7. Don't complain yet because I just updated in the same day. Reviews are welcome if you want to comment on the shortness or the storyline or plot or whatever. You don't have to review but they are appreciated. Thank you. **


	8. George and His Troubled Emotions

**Here is chapter 8. You had to wait a long time for this one, eh? Yeah, I'm Canadian. Actually, I was wondering something. I don't mean to sound stupid or anything but what does _angst_ mean? Could you please answer my incredibly stupid question in your review or better yet tell me to use the dictionary. Thanks.**

**No shout outs because I didn't give anybody time to review chapter 7 before writing chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I am not creative enough.**

**Chapter 8- George and His Troubled Emotions**

Talking to Angelina had not helped her as much as she had hoped it would have. Actually all it done was annoy her because for the whole night Angelina had a kind of weird grin on her face. It was actually kind of creepy.

It was now time for the fatal moment of talking to George. It was kind of life or death and she hoped she didn't crash and burn. Worst case scenario was that George slammed the door in her face and filed a restricting order against her. Hopefully that wouldn't happen she thought.

She walked down the cold streets of Diagon Alley. It seemed the only person wishing her luck was Angelina. Even the weather seemed to be against her. The warm summer morning had turn into a bitter cold day with a chance of rain. "This day can't possibly get any worse," she said to her herself.

Alicia had once done a ten kilometer walkathon to help raise money for St. Mungo's. The one kilometer walk towards George's apartment seemed longer for some reason.

She reached the door just as Mr. Anmark was opening up for the day. "Morning Alicia," he greeted. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm just here to talk to the guy that lives here."

"Finally something happens to that guy. Except for that Angelina girl coming to visit a couple of days ago that guy is very, uhhh, boring. No company at all."

"Well it's your lucky day, I'm going to go and beg for my apartment back."

"Thank God! Just so you know I got your back on this one." Mr. Anmark gave her a wink of encouragement.

"Thanks."

Sadly, not even Mr. Anmark could help get rid of the butterflies that fluttered around Alicia's stomach as she climbed up the stairs that led to her former apartment. She took a cleansing breath and with all the courage she could muster knocked on the door.

George was on the couch reading his new book early that morning. He wasn't actually concentrating on the words though for he was too preoccupied. He thought if Alicia was still that angry at him. I didn't lie though he thought. She would just have to realize it. He was still taken back on how angry she was at him he just couldn't have yelled back. Plus, how could yell at someone you loved so much.

Then a knock on the door was heard. He got up and walked towards it. "Who is it?" he called.

Alicia didn't expect to have to talk through the door. Why am I so nervous she asked herself? She answered with something louder than a whisper but you would have to be an inch away from the door to hear her. "Alicia," she said softly.

George heard a faint voice but it was undistinguishable. "Pardon?" he asked for another answer.

Alicia knew she had to be louder, a lot louder. It's now or never she thought and yelled with all her might, "Alicia!"

He had no idea how to feel. George was sure he still loved her but it was covered with feelings of rage and anger. The argument had left marks that may never wash away. The question was, could he still love her even though she had so much mistrust against him built up inside like that? Did he even love her?

He opened the door to see Alicia. She looked tired as if she hadn't slept the entire night. In George's eyes though she was as beautiful as an angel. "What do you want?" he asked rudely. The anger rushed to the surface like piranhas once spotting meat.

"Look George, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" she asked. George could tell she was nervous so he let her in without question. He guessed in the mist of those piranhas there was a bit of love left. Inside he didn't want her to be nervous but then the anger would yell, "Do you remember what she said to you?"

Alicia walked in and he saw her trunk behind her. She gestured towards the table and sat down waiting for him to do the same. He sat and waited for her to begin talking. "I realized you were right yesterday and I just came to apologize. I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"You 'realized' I was right? How did you 'realize' this?" he asked with curiosity. Someone with so much anger didn't just 'realize' they were wrong.

"I, uh, ran into Thomas Anmark yesterday and he, uh, told me about my former boyfriends. Then he said that you were right about them and you were probably right about Roger. Then I went back to Roger's early and found that he was dealing drugs and cheating on me, " she explained.

"So you needed someone's help to realize that your best friend wasn't lying to you?" he asked angrily. Shit! Why did I just say that he wondered?

"At least I-I found out," she said. Why was he being do hard on her? Alicia felt a lump in her throat and felt like crying but she couldn't.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. He didn't know if he should stay angry or what.

"I-I-I…" she broke off to burst into tears. "I-I want you to say a-apology ac-accepted and for us t-to be friends a-again. I miss you George! I do o-okay?" she said between sobs. Alicia was so frustrated, was he really that angry at her? She sobbed more until she finally cried out, "N-now I don't have a place to live a-and you're angry a-at me! What el-else could g-go wrong?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't angry at you anymore." He looked at Alicia whose tears intensified after hearing him say that. She was so desperate to have something go right that day it would be just plain cruel to reject her. "But as a sign I'll try to build a small friendship again you can move in."

She smiled at him a faint grin. "Thanks," she mouthed and went out to get her trunk which was still at the door. She grabbed it and dragged it to her bedroom. It had not changed since she was last there. Falling onto her bed she cried herself to sleep from exhaustion.

George stayed where he was and took a cleansing breath. He had offended Alicia but then let her move in. She had apologized to him. She was going to live with him again. Was that what he wanted? He missed Alicia's company and was thankful for her apology. Maybe they were just meant to be friends.

That night there were two people in their beds but neither were sleep. One was wondering how she could go back to the welcoming arms of the other while fighting down the question of why she was so desperate to make it up to him. The other lay there thinking if he meant what he said. Love was something that could not go away with a few blinding feelings and he knew it. What he didn't know was he still love for the other.

**Yea it was a short chapter but something exciting happens in the next chapter. Besides, I ran out of things to write about. So accept it our sue me. Thanks for waiting for so long and reviews are welcomed. I have decided to make this a short story about 16 chapters and an epilogue. TTFN**


	9. Fred Helps in His Own Special Way

**Hello y'all! I have decided to start a new chapter so early because I am totally bored right now. No one can write for beans anymore. I know because I'm one of them. **

**Eruaphadriel: **Thanks for the review! No worries, George being angry plays a big part in the story.

**Fred and George Rock my World: **Yeah new reader! Thanks for answering my question as well!

**KitKat001: **Thanks for the review and for answering my question!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not rich enough.**

**Chapter 9- Fred Helps in His Own Special Way**

**George's Day**

George's night was long and frustrating. There was still the anger that he felt but he knew that it would soon disappear with time. The problem was he didn't know what to do once the anger was gone. For now he wanted to be friends because it would be easiest for the time being, hopefully.

George closed his eyes for a couple of more hours of sleep but woke up again at seven thirty. I won't be sleeping anymore so I might as well get up he hought. He got up and walked towards the bathroom where he got ready for his day and then got dressed.

George trudged down the stairs where he saw Mr. Anmark opening some new boxes of robes. "George!" he said happily. "Where's Alicia? I didn't see her come down yesterday," he inquired.

"Yeah, we talked things through and now she lives here again," George told him.

"Yahoo!" Mr. Anmark screamed throwing his arms into the air. After George had given him a weird look of confusion did he mutter, "I mean it doesn't matter who lives there as long as I get my rent." Then he left towards the back of the store mumbling something that sounded like, "Thank God, someone exciting moves back in."

Walking down the streets of Hogsmeade he decided to stop at the _Three Broomsticks _and get a cup of coffee. He planned on visiting Fred today. While drinking his coffee he decided to flip through the _Daily Prophet _and found something quite interesting.

**_Minor Quidditch Player is Found Dealing Drugs_**

_Last night Ministry officials arrested Roger Davies, a minor Quidditch player from the Hogsmeade Hippos, for the crime of dealing drugs. Inside his apartment they found boxes full of flower powder cigarettes and Davies now awaits trial._

_The Ministry was tipped off by an anonymous source many days ago. From that day undercover officials have been keeping a close eye on him and found that many different people were walking into his apartment and then walking out with a cigarette. Some of the customers include Marcus Flint, Cassius Warrington, and Vincent Crabbe._

_Davies' girlfriend, Breanne Marshall, was also found at the scene of the crime. Many of the customers claimed that she had helped Davies sell most of the drugs. "I am totally innocent! He would put me under the Imperius Curse so I would help him and then afterwards he'd put a memory charm on me so I'd forget everything!" Marshall claims._

_At the moment both Marshall and Davies awaits trial. For Marshall she can get a fine of at least 100 galleons or got to Azkaban for two years. If Davies did put the Imperius curse on her he can serve at least a life time in Azkaban._

_Written by **Hannah Macmillan**_

_Writer/ Reporter_

'Serves him right,' George thought. He remembered that day right after Alicia left that he wrote a letter to the Ministry about Roger. He did not regret it either.

After finishing up his coffee he dropped four sickles on the counter than left. Once outside the _Three Broomsticks _he apparated to the front door of St. Mungo's.

He went in and walked down the white corridors. Fred had been in there for so long he could memorize the way there. He opened the doors to Fred's ward. "Good day dear old brother!" he greeted smiling. Seeing his brother always made him smile.

Fred lay there in his coma like he had the last year or so. All of his surgeries were successful but none of the doctors could understand why he wouldn't wake up.

George sat in his usual chair beside his brother's bed. "How are you today?" he asked but expected no answer. Instead he kept talking, "That's wonderful Fred. Guess what happened to me? Alicia came back and apologized but I didn't forgive her. How could I? You know what she said to me! I mean she practically yelled out that I always lied to her and she shouldn't have trusted me at all! Don't give me that face!" George screamed but Fred had made no face, he hadn't even moved.

"Sorry 'bout the yelling," he said apologetically. "You know what I've decided though? I'm going to wait out my anger and then be friends again. How's that sound?" he asked as he got up to open the window. As his back was turned he heard and sound and immediately turned back around. It sounded like a whimpering sound but he and Fred were the only people in the room. "Fred? Do you have something to say?"

George found it odd that Fred might have whimpered at the question because that was sometimes how he said, "That's a bad idea! You're an idiot!" Ignoring it though George continued talking but avoided the topic of Alicia in case he wanted protest again.

After running out of things to talk about George decided to sit by Fred and read for he had nothing better to do until his shift started at nine. George picked up his book called, "So You Want a Better Job?" and began reading. The chapter called, "School is Important" was so boring though that George soon fell asleep in his chair.

_**George's Dream**_

_George saw flames everywhere. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around to see shelves and a display table in flames. Wait! That was his display table! He was in the shop!_

"_Fred!" he yelled through the flames. Then he heard a faint sort of whimper that came from the basement. He ran towards the doorway to find that the stairs had fallen. Looking around he saw a safe spot to apparate to and did so. Flames had surrounded him and he soon spotted his brother lying on the floor unconscious in the mist of all the fire and smoke. "Fred!" he screamed and lunged for his dear brother. _

_Grabbing Fred quickly he apparated towards St. Mungo' and barged through the door. The hospital was full of other witches and wizards with other problem. _

"_George!" George turned around to see who had called his name. It was Alicia. "George, what happened to Fred?" Alicia wanted to know. George found himself trying to explain what had happened. Alicia understood though and led them to Dr. Chang who treated Fred immediately. _

_Outside George sat on a bench waiting for the news of how Fred was doing. After the inspection Alicia walked out and told George about his condition and how he needed surgery. Then Alicia went and hugged George and said she would try and save Fred as best he could. George hugged back for support._

_**End of George's Dream**_

George awoke abruptly and thought of his dream. He had just dreamed of that fatal day when his whole life changed. His job, his home, and his brother were lost that day. What he also recalled was Alicia. She had saved Fred from dying by getting him to immediate care. She had given him another home and helped him get another job. How could he be angry at some one who helped him so badly?

Then he had a new thought. Why did Alicia's good deeds towards him and Fred bother him so much? Why did he feel she was the greatest person in the world for just hugging him? If Angelina had done that he would feel gratitude but not like the way he felt towards Alicia. "Fred, what do you think?" he asked. Then Fred did something amazing. Fred moved his hand a bit so George grabbed it to let him know he was there. Fred then used his finger and drew a heart on George's palm.

"You know what? I think you're right. I still do love Alicia," George concluded.

**Alicia's Day**

Alicia's night was about the same as George's. All night the guilt dug in to her so she was forced to think of a way to make it up to George. Maybe I can get him a present she asked herself? "Nah, he's not materialistic," she decided.

"Maybe Angelina will know," she wondered aloud and soon fell asleep with exhaustion.

When Alicia woke up again it was eight o'clock in the morning. Getting out of bed to go to the bathroom she saw that George's door was open and he was gone. Wonder where he could be she wondered?

Once she was ready she headed out the door and down the stairs with her broom. It was still eight thirty but she hadn't bother eating because Angelina was always cooking. Once out the door of the store she mounted her broom and kicked off.

KNOCK KNOCK! Angelina ran towards the door and found Alicia there. "Alicia honey, what are you doing here so early?"

Alicia glanced at her friends who seemed exhausted like she hadn't slept the whole night. "Man, you look exhausted Angie. You look like you hadn't slept the whole night."

"Never mind me. Come in, what's going on with you and George?" Angelina asked sitting down at the table.

"Well I apologized to him like you said and I told him I found out he was right about all of my boyfriends. Then he asked how I found out about my former boyfriends and I told him about Thomas. Then he said he was still angry at me and I started crying and he said I could move in though," Alicia finished.

GRRR went her stomach. "What are you cooking this morning Angie?" Alicia asked smelling the air. "I don't smell anything."

"Oh, you're hungry? I didn't make anything this morning but I could whip something up real quick," Angelina said getting up.

"Angie what's wrong? It's almost nine o'clock and you usually start cooking at seven. Is something bothering you?" Alicia asked concerned about your friend.

Angelina sighed and looked up at Alicia. "Have you ever heard the saying you only get two true loves in your life?"

"I always thought you only got one in your life but go on."

"Obviously my first true love is Fred but I met my second yesterday."

"So?" Alicia asked not understanding her point.

"So? Alicia, I don't want stand around waiting for Fred to get well. I wanna get married an have kids, not stand around and wait for my unconscious fiancée. I'm scared that by the time he wakes up it'll be too late."

"Wait! First of all what's this guy's name?"

"Elijah Cunningham and he's a great guy. I mean we met at the _Three Broomsticks _and we just hit it off automatically."

"If this guy asked you to marry him would you?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh Shit!" Alicia screamed as she checked her watch. It was nine fifteen now and her shift started at nine ten. "Look Angie, I got to get to work. I'll talk to you afterwards alright?"

"Okay, see you later," Angelina said glad that she wouldn't have to talk about Elijah until she had made up her mind on who she wanted to be with.

Once she had apparated to her office in the hospital she checked her schedule. In her inbox she took out her schedule and checked it over. It was just making some potions and checking over some appointments. Then she found a note on top of her schedule. It read:

_Dr. Spinnet,_

_Earlier this morning a visitor of Mr. Weasly's said he made movements and sounds. If you could check on him after your appointments that would be great. Thanks._

_Dr. Cho Chang_

The day passed by with not much excitement. One thought lingered in Alicia's mind the whole day though. It told her that if Fred would wake up soon Angelina wouldn't have any second thoughts about Elijah.

At the end of the day she went to check on Fred. On his records it said he was fed that night by injecting a food potion into him. Alicia took out her wand and muttered a spell that would allow her to see his inner organs. She checked his heart, liver, kidney, and lungs and they were all perfectly healthy but he was still unconscious. Alicia had no idea how Fred could have moved or made a sound.

It must've been George that visited earlier today she thought. Sometimes she felt sorry for George for losing something so important to him. Then she had an idea. She knew how to make it up to George now! Then she left the room to write a letter to Angelina to tell her she was going a little trip.

Angelina stepped out of her flat and into the streets. She had just gotten Alicia's letter about how she was going on a business trip. She had no idea why a doctor had to go on a business trip but she was sure Alicia had a good explanation.

Angelina decided to walk to the hospital since she was closer to it than Alicia and she doubted she could apparate wit all her emotions. Upon arriving at the hospital she walked towards Fred's ward that she had visited at least once every week.

"Hey Fred," Angelina greeted sitting in the chair George had sat in that morning. Tears stung her eyes even though she hadn't done anything. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I have to do this to you but, I just do." She paused to wipe away the tears. "I-I just can't w-wait for you any-anymore. I have t-to move on. I'm so-sorry." The tears were pouring down now and she couldn't stop them. She took his hand in hers and he squeezed it.

_**Flashback**_

_Two years ago, Fred and Angelina were sitting together in the grass looking at the stars. "Angelina, I have something to say to you," Fred said._

"_What is it Fred?" she asked._

"_I love you," he said. Then he took her hand and squeezed it_

_**End Flashback**_

"I love you too, but I can't wait. I'm sorry," Angelina managed through her tears. She got up and kissed him on the forehead. Then she left.

**Yeah I'm finished chapter 9! Kinda of sad isn't it? Well the next chapter you're going to learn what Alicia's going to do to make it up to George. You'll also hear about Angelina's and Elijah's first date. Hehehe…**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	10. Deadlines and First Dates

**So many reviews, I feel so loved. Well here is chapter ten and it's not very important and will be short. Well actually all my chapters are pretty short but this one will be shorter. This chapter is really a connecting chapter to the big events in chapter eleven and twelve. Now its shout-out time!**

**Isy Black: **Yeah you reviewed again! Well I can do that to Fred because it's my story and everything will work out in the end. Just watch and learn!

**Fred and George Rock my World: **Thanks for reviewing! Is this soon enough for you?

**Euraphadriel: **Thanks for the review! Yes, Angelina is and awful person but things will get better.

**KitKat001: **Thanks for another review! I think the way Alicia's going to make it up to George will be good enough! HINT HINT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I'm not J.K. Rowling-ish enough.**

**Chapter 10- Deadlines and First Dates**

She was sure her plan would never fail. Walking down the corridors she was wondering why no one had thought of the plan before. Maybe it was because it would be a waste of time and money to go that and far and try to save one patient when there were hundred others. Besides, she was sure the healer lived over seas and it was expensive to buy a Portkey that far.

She knocked on the door of Dr. Chang's office hoping she wasn't busy. "Come in," came her voice.

Alicia entered her office and saw Dr. Chang was writing some health reports. "How can I help you Alicia?" she asked looking up and then back down to her reports.

"I wanna try curing Fred Weasly," she said. She got right to the point, no beating around the bush.

"Alicia, you and I have already tried. All of the Junior Healers we have asked world-wide don't even know. How do you plan on curing him? We have obviously tried everything we can," Cho stated flatly.

Alicia had planned on her saying something like that. She had a solution though. She was going to go to an award-winning doctor, one that invented much medicine, one that wrote books, one that founded many hospitals all over the planet. "I'm going to go see Poppy Pomfrey," she said awaiting her response.

Cho looked up from her papers. Everyone knew about Madame Pomfrey now. After leaving Hogwarts she went on to create medical history and cure hundreds of diseases. "Madame Pomfrey?" Cho asked absolutely shocked. "Alicia, she's not just going to see any willing healer who has a question. She is at the most highest status a healer can be at! She is like the Pope of medicine!"

Alicia knew that. In the magical world a there was four different stages of healers. The first one was a trainee where all healers began as someone's apprentice. After the trainee stage was the Mediwitch and that was the stage that Alicia was at. This was the stage where that taught he apprentices. The next stage was the Junior Healer. This was the stage that Cho was at and they supervised the lower levels and took care of more advanced procedures. The last stage was Advanced Healer and Madame Pomfrey was one of the five qualified ones in the world. They finalized important medical decisions around the world and took care of the most deadly and contagious diseases.

"Cho, weren't you her apprentice during her short time as a Mediwitch here at St. Mungo's?" Alicia asked. Cho was trained by the finest and was the reason she got promoted so quickly. "Maybe you could ask her for a very small meeting?"

"That is ridiculous. You know where she is right now? Egypt! The hospital obviously can't pay for a Portkey to Egypt so are you really going to spend 500 galleons to save one man?"

Five hundred galleons was a lot of money. Ever since Madame Pomfrey opened a hospital in Egypt prices had been raised on Portkeys there because so many doctors and patients had gone to such a fine hospital. "I can spare it," Alicia croaked out but was unsure she could.

"Don't forget you need a Portkey back! Sure it's not as expensive but they are about 200 galleons. Do you really want to spend 700 galleons?"

Alicia gulped. She didn't know it would be that much money for a couple of day in Egypt. No she thought! I can't give up because I have to save Fred for George! "I'm willing to pay if you're willing to book meeting."

Cho sighed. "I know you are great friends with the Weasly twins so I'll book a meeting for you but I'm only giving you two days. It's all I can give you with the shortage of doctors in my department. "Cho sighed again and walked over to her fireplace that was connected to the Floo Network. It was expensive to even take the Floo Network to Egypt but was cheaper for only your head.

"Pomfrey hospital!" Cho screamed and threw some silver powder in to the fire. Then she stuck her head in it. Alicia couldn't hear what the other person was saying but she could hear Cho say, "I need a small appointment with Madame Pomfrey. Yes. No, we could not find any Junior Healers that could help. Okay, thank you." Cho took her head out of the fire.

"Well?" Alicia asked excited.

"Well, I spoke with her secretary and she says you can have about ten minutes at seven in the morning tomorrow. It seems she was pretty free tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Alicia screamed and threw her arms in the air.

"Don't forget, I want you back the day after tomorrow."

"If I have an appointment tomorrow why are you giving me an extra day?" Alicia wondered.

"Well, you're not going to be back there anytime soon so you might as well enjoy yourself." Cho smiled. "Now you better get home and pack if you're gonna get a Portkey today," she advised.

"Thanks," Alicia said before skipping out the door.

When Alicia arrived she had to pack in and hour and then had a little time to pick up something to eat. After packing some robes and clothing, a hairbrush, some hair ties, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and a swimsuit just in case she decided to go swimming she grabbed some canned food and a can opener and threw it in. She was not going to spend more money there on food.

After she stopped at the Hogsmeade bank, Stonewall, and picked up 750 galleons she noticed she only had a couple of assorted coins left. "I gotta stop shopping," she told herself.

She charmed her trunk so there were wheels which made it a lot easier to drag it to the Portkey store. "Hello, how can I help you today?" asked the balding man at the counter.

"I need a portkey to Egypt," she said.

"That will be," he paused to check his chart," Five hundred galleons. Would you like us to book you a Portkey in Egypt?" he asked as Alicia forked over a bag with five hundred galleons in it.

"Um, okay."

"Where would you like to lead?"

"Back here, Hogsmeade," she said to be specific.

"Would you like us to book anything else?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah a hotel," she requested.

"Any hotel in particular?"

"The nearest one to Pomfrey Hospital will do."

"Bob! We need a potkey to Cairo and book one back from there and a room at the Waldorf!" the man screamed to a man in the back room. Then the man took out some parchment and wrote the address of the Waldorf hotel. "What's your name and when will you be coming back?" he asked.

"Alicia Spinnet and Wednesday, July 15," she answered.

The man finished writing and then handed her the piece of parchment. It read:

_Waldorf Hotel_

_72 Pharaoh Road_

_Cairo, Egypt_

_One Portkey is booked in Cairo, Egypt to the magical town of Hogsmeade on the day of July 15, 2005 in the name of Alicia Spinnet. _

_Hogsmeade's Portkeys_

_Samuel Hanson _

"Please sign at the bottom," he directed handing her a quill. She signed it and then Bob walked out with a cowboy hat. "This is the address to your hotel," he said pointing to the top,"That hat will take you to the Cairo Portkey store and when you want to come back just show this to them."

Alicia took her trunk and went to hold the Portkey. When she did she felt she was being pulled from behind her navel as she saw the ground underneath disappear. Then she felt the ground underneath her again and her legs started to wobble. When her eye sight came back she grabbed the counter beside her to steady herself.

"Hello there," a dark haired Egyptian women said from behind the counter. Her English was accented.

"Hello," Alicia greeted putting the cowboy hat on the counter. In Hogsmeade she had left at eight o'clock so it must have been ten o'clock here.

"What is your name and where did you coming from?" the women asked. She obviously didn't speak English often.

"My name is Alicia Spinnet and I came from Hogsmeade," she answered.

"Okay," the women said writing it all done on a piece of parchment. "When are you going back?"

"Wednesday, July 15, 2005."

"Okay, do you need any help with anything?"

"Yes," Alicia paused to take out the parchment the man, Samuel, had given her. "How do you get to the Waldorf Hotel at 72 Pharaoh Road?"

"Walk east until your second left and turn and walk straight until your fourth right and urn and walk straight until you see it," she answered and handed her a map. She took out a quill, dipped it in some red ink and circled where the Waldorf was.

"Could you also circle the Pomfrey Hospital please?" Alicia asked and watched as she re-dipped the quill and circled the hospital that was not more than a mile away from the Waldorf.

She thanked the lady and walked out the door. She looked on the map and started to walk the way it directed. In ten minutes Alicia found the Waldorf. It was a large hotel about ten floors with the Egyptian flag on the flag post outside the doorway. There were also some plants in the front and some of them were even magical.

Alicia looked at the foyer of the hotel and walked past the gift shop to the front desk where some tourists were checking in. "Hello," the Egyptian man said. His English was also accented.

"I have a hotel room booked," she said.

"What is your name?" he asked looking at a piece of parchment with a bunch of names on it.

"Alicia Spinnet."

"Here you are. You are on the eighth floor in room 8825," he said handing her a key.

Alicia took the key and went up the elevator while levitating dragging her trunk with her. Walking down the halls she found her room beside Room 8823 and opened the door with her key. On her left was a closet and to her right was a bathroom. She walked in further and beside her was the bed. In front were some chairs and a table. Behind it was a large window.

Alicia turned on the light with a flick of her wand and plopped down on the bed. She decided to shower and then brush her teeth. After she changed into her pajamas ad picked up the telephone on her night table. She opened her trunk and took out a can of ravioli. Then she conjured up a bowl and poured the ravioli into it. Then she heated it up with her wand and poured some water in it and started mixing it with some utensils she brought.

After eating her ravioli she picked up some parchment and a quill at the table and wrote a letter for a walk up call to her room at six o'clock in the morning. Then she folded it up into an airplane and charmed to fly towards the front desk. She brushed her teeth and lay in bed at eleven o'clock.

Back in Hogsmeade at nine o'clock Angelina and George just finished having dinner together. "Where do you think Alicia is?" Angelina asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know. She won't be farther than Scotland probably," George replied.

"When she comes back are you going to tell her you still love her?" Angelina asked. George had told her during dinner.

"Yeah, but she won't feel the same," he said. Even though he had told her he still liked Alicia Angelina could tell him she felt the same.

Their mindless conversation continued as they talked about many random things but Angelina was bothered. She still hadn't told George about Elijah but she was scared that he might get angry at her for dumping her brother. They were very protective of each other even though Fred was unconscious.

"Uh, George, I gotta tell you something. Now I told Alicia and she didn't think the best of my decision so after I've told you, you have every right to be angry."

"Okay." He sat up straighter and faced Angelina interested in what she was about to say.

"Well the other day I met a guy, named Elijah, at the _Three Broomsticks _and well we started talking and we really hit it off. Then I realized I was getting old and I wanted to settle down soon and start a family and I just couldn't wait for Fred anymore. So earlier tonight I broke up with him."

"You what!" George asked shocked.

"I broke up with him. Then I wrote a letter to Elijah and we have a date tomorrow."

"Why do you still have the ring?" George asked looking at her ring finger.

"I don't want to give to him while he's unconscious. It's so important."

"Huh…"

"Huh? What do you think George?"

"I can't say I totally respect your decision but I get where you're coming from."

"Thanks," she said and hugged him and he hugged back.

Alicia awoke with a start as a sound close to an air horn filled her room. "Stop, I'm awake!" she yelled out and the noise stopped abruptly. Getting up she went and got changed. "I hate mornings," she muttered to herself while getting ready.

Once outside of the hotel Alicia followed the map towards Pomfrey Hospital that was about a mile away from the Waldorf. She walked down the dirt path and thought about her dear friend Angelina. I wonder if she's going to wait for Fred she wondered while continuing to walk.

While walking Alicia realized that she had forgotten to eat and was now very hungry. So she stopped at a little café for some coffee and a bit of breakfast. After being seated and ordering Alicia decided to read the paper in Egypt. This idea was horrible though because there were no papers in English.

Eating her doughnut slowly since she still had a lot of time left she over heard a conversation. Two middle-aged were talking in English surprisingly. "What's the operation for?" asked the skinnier women of the two.

"I don't know. The stupid doctors can't explain anything. And it's so expensive! I'd rather let him die and get another husband then pay those awful prices!" said the other women. Alicia guessed they were talking about her husband having an operation.

"Ida, don't joke about these things. This could be really serious! Don't you have an alternative other than the operation? I'm sure you can have him take pills or something," said Ida's friend.

Ida looked at her friend sternly. "No, he has to do both. That pig-headed doctor says it's serious and after the operation he still needs to take pills. Stupid idiot of a husband! I told him to lose some weight."

"Why don't you just go to that hospital at the edge of town? Well it's not really a hospital but the couple that works there offers cheap health care and it's very safe," Ida's friend suggested.

"What's it called?"

"It started with a 'j'. I don't know. John's Hospital? I don't remember…"

Alicia quickly drained the rest of her coffee when the two women started a new conversation about washing white robes. She got up, left six Sickles, and continued her journey to Pomfrey Hospital.

Alicia stood outside the hospital. She was in a magical village that was not accessible by muggles so the hospital wasn't needed to be hidden like St. Mungo's. "I can't believe I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey," Alicia told her excited self.

She walked into the main entrance and saw a crowd of people in the waiting room. There was about twice the average amount of people at St. Mungo's hospital daily. Ignoring it she went to find Madame Pomfrey's office.

After following the many arrowed signs she located her office at the back of the hospital. Walking up to her secretary's desk Alicia noticed the many chairs for her clients were all empty. She found this strange for such an important person.

"Excuse me? I'm here to speak to Madame Pomfrey. I have an appointment at seven," Alicia stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry but she's away. There seemed to be a terrible emergency in Mongolia and she just needed to be there. We're sorry for not alerting you sooner," the secretary said.

"Oh, okay." She tried smiling but was unsuccessful. She was very disappointed, not only did she waste seven hundred Galleons but she was no longer able to cure Fred. George's going to keep being angry at me and Angelina's going to marry that Elijah guy she panicked.

The secretary seemed to read her mind because she offered a solution. "If you really need to meet and Advanced Healer there is one in another town. If you're lucky you could snag five minutes."

"Where is she?"

"Madame Anthony is right now in Alexandria." Madame Anthony was the youngest and the newest Advanced Healer. The disease in Mongolia must have been serious if they decided on Pomfrey rather than Anthony.

"Thank you," Alicia said and rushed out the door but before she could do so the secretary spoke again.

"You could use my fireplace if you like."

"Okay." Then Alicia took the Floo Network to St. Lyle's Hospital in Alexandria, Egypt.

It was eight o'clock at night and Alicia had sat there for more than twelve hours waiting before they kicked her out because they had no more time. So she walked down the streets the Portkey store to go home early. It wasn't like her to give up so early but currently, there were no more solutions. A letter to an Advanced Healer was a waste of parchment since they never replied and she missed her only chance of meeting one.

After apparating from Alexandria back to the hotel and packed all of her things and dragged her trunk to the store. Outside the store was a sign though. It read:

_Portkey Store closed for the holiday of rest. We will reopen on Wednesday._

_Sorry for any problems._

"Sorry my ass," Alicia muttered as she was walking back to her hotel. Looks like she was going to have to stay until Wednesday.

Angelina was nervous. She had never been through a date without her friends. Obviously George wasn't helpful. ("It doesn't make you look fat, it makes you look pregnant!") So she had decided to wear a white t-shirt and some jeans. "Wish me luck," she said to her cat Lucy.

She was meeting Elijah at _The Magic Wand _which was a nice comfortable place that she loved. After apparating there she saw Elijah sitting there waiting for her. "Angelina!" he yelled to catch her attention.

"Hey!" she said and sat down across from him.

While eating through her salad she and Elijah talked about many things but Elijah seemed to be talking most of the time. When Elijah left for the bathroom Angelina wondered why she wasn't enjoying herself. It was great food, a wonderful guy that kept the conversation going, and Elijah was really cute. Why wasn't she having fun with Elijah like she did with Fred? Why was her laughter hollow and meaningless? Why didn't she want to talk to Elijah?

"Angelina?" Elijah had come back during her thinking.

"Yes?" she asked trying to sound cheerful.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," he said.

"I don't know, I guess it just feels weird dating again and just getting the idea that I'm single again."

"Maybe you don't want to be single?"

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked bewildered.

"I mean maybe you broke up with your fiancée because it would make the most sense and be the most logical. Maybe you don't want to go around explaining that you don't know when you're getting married anymore. You want to have a normal relationship again. But inside you want to be with Fred, you want to wait for him."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Do you mind if I leave so early? I just want to go home." Right now Angelina needed Alicia or Katie to help her sort out her emotions.

"Sure," said Elijah with an understanding smile on his face. Angelina got up and dropped two Galleons to pay for her share of the meal. She needed to go home now.

**Look how long it is! It took a while to write but I hope you're happy! I'm about three quarters through HBP and by the time I add the next chapter I will be done the book. Reviews are appreciated. I also have a question. In the second book I think it said that Dumbledore was the Transfiguration teacher. In the sixth book when he went to get Tom Riddle he said he was the Headmaster. Could you answer that for me?**


	11. Searching for Answers

**Hey all my happy readers! Well in some of the latest reviews there some thing I needed to correct so if you have some questions read the shout outs and maybe it'll answer some of them. There is also a minor confusion I would like to sort out. There is only going to be 15 chapters and an epilogue. Sorry if you're disappointed. New readers!**

**phoenixfeathersong004: **Sorry about spelling Weasley wrong. I'll be sure to do spell it correctly for the next chapter.

**person place or thing: **Sorry about the healer thing but I just like writing doctor better because its just more natural to me if I wrote it. I sometimes call them healers though.

**jen: **Yeah new reader! Thanks for the review and I will keep going!

**Eruaphadriel: **Thanks for the review and I would just like to say HURRY UP AND UPDATE YOUR STORY! That was also one of my favourite chapters.

**kit: **Thanks for the review and I'll try to make this chapter just as long but there is no guarantees. I would also like to thank you for being my top reviewer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so you can not sue me.**

**Chapter 11- Searching for Answers**

Alicia awoke in the hotel room the following morning with no desire to get up. She checked the clock and saw it was twelve o'clock already. Groaning she lay in bed and let her thoughts wander freely.

'_You're still in Egypt. Isn't there something you can do for Fred while you're here?' _

'No, there is nothing to do so I might as well stay in my room the whole day and pack.'

'_That's not a good attitude. You should be positive. How do you expect to have the slightest chance of curing Fred if you don't get out of bed?'_

'That's the point. Do you think wandering the streets will help Fred?'

'_Isn't there someone else in Egypt you can ask? I'm sure something will turn up if you just try.'_

'Yeah, you're right. Why don't I just clap my heels together and say there's no place like home?'

'_You're pathetic, you know that?'_

'Yah, I've been trying to get that across but you were just too stupid to figure it out.'

'_That's it get out of bed! I'm part of your mind too so get up!' _

'There's no place like home, there's no place like home.'

'_Shut up! I'm half of your brain and I say shut up and get up!'_

'Too bad you're not the part that thinks logically.'

'_Get up now or you won't think at all!' _

'What are you going to do? Kill the other half of your brain?'

'_That sounds like a good idea.'_

'Bring it on!'

Now Alicia's brain was starting to hurt. "Shut up both of you!" she yelled at her arguing thoughts. "I'm getting up already!" So she got out of bed and went to shower and brush her teeth.

Sitting at the table in her hotel room she looked over the map that she had gotten at the Portkey store. She had listened to the positive part of her brain and decided to look into some hospitals and maybe she could find something helpful. Using a quill and some black ink she transfigured in to red she circled every hospital within the city of Cairo. She found five.

The first one was located on the west side of town and looked like a small shack painted white. Alicia looked disappointed seeing as it was hard getting there and it was pretty clear she wasn't going to find the most qualified of doctors there. Since she hadn't seen the hospital before she couldn't apparate and flying was out of the question since she didn't bring a broom. Taking a Portkey would have been too expensive. So she had walked. She had walked from the Waldorf in the east side of town to the other side for a crappy hospital.

"Damn it," she cursed and walked through the squeaky doors.

The reception was equivalent to the Leaky Cauldron in the early morning. A few stray people not in the greatest shape with eye patches and a middle aged man looking bored behind the counter. It was also as clean as any bar. Garbage littered the floors and underneath chairs were wads of gum. The paint was peeling off the walls and flies were buzzing around the light.

"Can I help you?" asked the man behind the counter in tone that was trying to be polite. He looked at her up and down and tried showing a friendly smile but it looked more like a creepy grin.

"Uh, is there a Junior Healer that has a couple of, uh, minutes?" The way he was looked at her was making her nervous. His gaze didn't seem directed at her face though so she crossed her arms across her chest.

After her arms blocked what he was staring at he focused back on her face. "Uh sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are there any Junior Healers at this, um, hospital?" Alicia asked trying to keep her tone polite. She was still having trouble calling the shack a hospital.

"You'll have to wait a while, miss. Our Junior Healer is currently performing surgery." Just after he said that she heard an ear-splitting scream.

"What the hell was that?" Alicia asked covering her ears in case it came again.

"We ran out of potion to freeze his body for the surgery so we had to do without." He smiled again and went back to his work writing down things on a piece of parchment. After seeing her stand there with a face of shock still plastered on her face he smirked and asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

Alicia looked back at him horrified. "No way in hell!" she spat and went to sit in the only clean and unbroken chair but it creaked under her weight as if it would collapse.

Alicia sat there wondering how long it would be. She felt many eyes on her and was nervous to get up and look for a magazine or something. Maybe they're looking at me because I'm the only thing here that's bathed in the last month she thought and sat there playing with her thumbs.

"Well that was tough," said a women walking out with blood splattered all over her robes. She muttered a spell and the blood faded a bit but specks of brown still remained. "What's next?" she asked the man behind the counter.

"That lady over there requests a couple of minutes," the man spoke pointing in Alicia's direction.

Alicia got up and walked toward the Junior Healer. "You can join me in my office," she said and walked on and Alicia assumed she should follow her. In her office there was a wobbly old table made of poorly cut and uneven planks of wood and the chair behind it looked like it was made by the same person.

"Hello, I'm Marie Allworth," she said and stuck out her hand for Alicia to shake. Alicia reached for it but realized on her hand was a glove stained with wet blood that Marie had not bothered to clean. Noticing Alicia's hesitation she took off her glove to reveal a hand that was bony and pale but at least clean. Alicia shook it and took a minute to see what Ms. Allworth looked like. Her hair was clearly blond but since it had not been washed or combed for what looked like months it was dirt brown. She seemed young, not older than forty, but her skin was pale and wrinkly for a woman her age.

"Hello, I'm Alicia Spinnet and I come from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in England-"

"Oh England, delightful place it is. I actually studied in England in a school called Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw but I didn't seem as bright as my house. Don't know why but at least I was known as being in the smart house." Marie smiled and Alicia was reminded off Professor Trelawney in a strange way.

"That is quite interesting but I'm here to ask for advice about one of my patients in the hospital I work at. You see-"

"Advice! My dear child, you have come to the right person. Just a couple of months ago Susan Right, a friend from Ravenclaw, came for advice about her sick cousin. When I asked her why me she said I was a great healer and after giving her a cure her cousin's as fit as a fiddle. Great, isn't it?" Alicia didn't like being interrupted but she knew she wasn't getting anywhere quickly.

"M'ame," Alicia said trying to be patient. "The patient I am referring to was caught in a fire and inhaled much toxic smoke-"

"Fires! Always in the way and you're just caught up the whole night trying to cure people who don't even care about what you've got planned for the night. So inconsiderate…" Now Alicia was very fed up.

"Ms. Allworth please stop interrupting!"

"Dear child, there's no need to yell. So what were you talking about England?"

"You know what Ms. Allworth?" Alicia asked while getting up, "I really need to go but it was nice meeting you." Alicia quickly got up and rushed out the door. Slamming the door behind her some people in the reception turned to look at the source of the noise. She smiled innocently and walked through the room calmly but sprinted to the door once three quarters of the way there.

The map Alicia had was separated into two parts. The first part was of the magical village that Alicia was in and it was not accessible by muggles. The other part was of hidden magical buildings in the muggle town next to it. The second hospital was hidden in the muggle town much like St. Mungo's. The question was how would you get there?

Alicia walked through the town square and went into the quill shop to ask for directions. "Hello," she said to get the cashier's attention. "Do you know how to get here?" She put the map on the table and pointed to the hospital.

The cashier started talking Egyptian very quickly and the few words that Alicia knew did not help her at all. "Excuse me?" Alicia asked interrupting that cashier mid-sentence.

"You English? Me nono, me nono," said the cashier gesturing with her hands that she didn't know English.

Alicia walked back out on to the streets and started asking random people on the streets. None of them seemed to know English though. Finally someone came by and said that the entrance to the muggle town was through the back of the café Alicia had eaten in yesterday.

Now she was standing in front of a building with a big sign that said "Snake Oil". Walking up the steps to the door there was a sign that said closed and it was locked. This was a clever trick. To unlock the door you needed to do magic. _"Alohomora!" _Alicia said quietly with her wand in her coat. The door clicked open and Alicia entered.

The hospital looked much like the ones in England and except it wasn't as crowded. Alicia assumed that most of Cairo's magical population went to Pomfrey Hospital. The line up at the receptionist wasn't very long so she was at the front in about five minutes.

"How can me help yo?" asked the receptionist.

"May I speak to a Junior Healer?" asked Alicia.

"Of course," she answered and wrote something down on a piece of parchment. Then she charmed it and it flew across the room and down the corridor. "Go to rum A27," she instructed.

Alicia walked down the hall until she reached room A27and knocked. "Come in," squeaked the man that was inside.

She turned the knob and entered a stuffy little office with papers and books everywhere. The floor was littered with crunched up pieces of parchment and books askew. On the knobby little man's desk it was covered with parchment everywhere and Alicia even spotted a quill still wet with ink dripping over a couple of documents. The man himself was about a head shorter than Alicia with thick horn rimmed glasses sitting lowly on his nose.

"Hi there, my name is Alicia Spinnet and I'm come from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"Hello, my name is Phillip Banks," he greeted and took out his hand for her to shake. To Alicia's relief it was clean unlike Marie Allworth's hand.

"Um, there's a patient we are unsure of how to cure and I'm here for advice. You see he suffered through a fire and inhaled magic filled smoke." Alicia paused to see if he would say or do something.

"Go on," was all Phillip said in a squeaky voice.

"He's endured many cleansing surgeries but he won't awake from his coma. I was wondering if you had a cure." She wondered if she sounded smart. She once read from a book that said if you sounded smart and sophisticated you were more likely to get answers.

"I read about this somewhere. You see I studied in America and I was sure my professor said something about this. I'm sure there's something in one of these books…" he trailed off for he had reached for the nearest book and started flipping through the pages.

Alicia looked around the room and saw the floor held more books than the messy shelves. She didn't know if they were supposed to search all of them or something.

"No, it's not in this one," he said frustrated and threw the book aside and picked up another one from the ground. He started flipping through it again but his expression showed he was no where near finding it. "If you don't mind, we can get this done faster if you try looking down the index of some of these books," Phillip requested.

Nodding she walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the nearest book that was especially thick. The title was, _"A Healer's Guide" _so she flipped to the back and read down the index. She saw the word 'cure' and flipped to the page 672 where the index indicated it would be. She squinted at the miniscule writing and wondered if Phillip had read this book before. Using a charm was no better for the book was full of complicated terms and medicines that Alicia had not even heard of. Closing it she put it back neatly on the shelf and reached for another one.

Two hours later Phillip or Alicia had not found a single thing. The rest of the books on the shelf were no better at giving information than, _"A Healer's Guide"_. Frustrated she put back the 20th book she had looked through and turned around to face Phillip. "Mr. Banks, have you found anything yet?" Alicia asked frustrated. It seemed Phillip had fallen asleep on his desk and awoke with a start at Alicia's voice.

"I found something interesting in this book," he said picking up the book that lay open beside him. "The mandrake plant is a useful plant but the origin is uncertain…" He trailed off for he was flipping through the book trying to answer Alicia's question.

"Mr. Banks it has been a pleasure looking through these, uh, informative books but I really must go," Alicia said while shaking his hand good-bye. She wanted to add, "Because you're an incompetent bookworm," but she left before she could do anything rash.

When Alicia exited the hospital it was already five o'clock. Since all the hospitals were about an hour away from each other she was sure that she would incapable of visiting the rest of them. "Two more and I'm going back to the hotel," she agreed to herself.

The third hospital was a total waste of another two hours. It was packed with tons of other witches and wizards. It's probably because it's not covered with muck and incompetent Junior Healers she thought while in the waiting room. She had gone up and asked to meet with a Junior Healer and was promised a five minute wait. After an hour she had gone up and asked how much longer and the receptionist again reassured her it'd be five minutes. The third time she got up and demanded she see a Junior Healer. Since receptionist was fed up with her complaining she recommended Jordan's Hospital on the east outskirts of town.

Alicia looked on to her map and realized it was not there so the receptionist told her she could use the hospital's Floo Network. After the dizzy feeling she always got after using the Floo Network she appeared in the empty reception of Jordan's Hospital. It was very small and looked more like a small doctor's clinic and Alicia could tell it was not a very busy place.

"Lee, I think that's all the patients we have for today," said a sweet female voice that sounded awfully familiar. After that a very pretty and perfectly tanned women with shoulder length blonde hair stepped into the reception.

"Katie!" Alicia squealed knowing that it was her friend Katie Bell or Katie Jordan. Katie was Alicia's friend who left with her husband Lee to travel the world a little over a year ago but never returned.

"Oh my God! Lee get the hell out here!" she bellowed to a door. "Alicia, is that really you?"

"Yep, it is," Alicia said holding back tears. Then she couldn't stand it any longer and went to hug her friend. "You have some explaining to do," she said pulling away from the hug.

"Katie hun, what it is?" Lee asked emerging from the door Katie had screamed at earlier. He looked like he did before he left except he was more tanned and his dreadlocks were cut short. "Alicia, is that you?"

Alicia didn't answer but hugged him instead and nodded into his shoulder. "You guys better explain why the hell you're here and not home with us!" she said wiping the tears back.

Ten minutes later and they still hadn't answered her question yet but led her to the back of the hospital to where they lived. Now Alicia was being force-fed Katie's spaghetti that was not as good as Angelina's but was still pretty good. When she had finished she said, "A lot has happened since you've been gone."

"Did we miss Fred and Angelina's wedding. I'd die if I did," said Katie smiling. Lee nodded in agreement.

"Something happened that you might not have known about," Alicia explained vaguely looking down at her empty plate.

"Did something happen to Fred or Angelina? Did they break up?" Lee asked.

"Please tell me they didn't! They made the best couple," Katie whined.

"I don't know if they broke up. I left before Angelina told me if she was going to do it or not," Alicia answered looking up momentarily.

"What do you mean?" asked Katie looking at intently at Alicia's tilted head.

Alicia sighed and looked up at the awaiting eyes of Katie and Lee. "The day after you guys left the joke shop caught on fire and well…"

"Well what? Did something happen to Fred or George?" Lee asked aggressively.

"Fred was in the midst of everything and he had to, um, he kinda, um, fainted cause, well, he inhaled smoke cause the things burned and stuff." Alicia never felt comfortable describing the experience. Even now she was close to tears as they burned her eyes but refused to wipe at them.

"So how's Fred now?" asked a confused Katie.

"He had to go through surgery and-and we don't know why but-but he's still in a coma and stuff," Alicia stuttered. She always stuttered when she was crying.

She looked up and again and Katie saw her glossy eyes. "What-"Lee started asking but was cut off when Katie kicked him under the table. Lee looked at her with a bewildered expression as Katie mouthed, "She doesn't want to talk about it you idiot." He nodded as a sign of understanding as Katie patted Alicia softly and said, "Hun, we'll talk about this later. How about I make some tea and Lee can go to your hotel and get your bags so you can stay here tonight?"

Alicia nodded and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She didn't feel like crying anymore. "I'm going back home t-tomorrow."

"That's okay. We'll talk about this later but only after you've finished your tea and calmed down a bit," Katie soothed as she charmed the mess away from the dishes.

Later that same night Alicia, Katie, and Lee were all sitting in the living room with cups of tea in their hand. "I think I've explained enough tonight. Tell me, why are you guys here?" Alicia asked sipping her second cup of tea.

"Well as expected Katie and I traveled all over Europe and Asia and we thought we'd tackle Africa before the Americas. We were so excited about seeing Egypt though we decided to come here first. When we saw all the sights we were just amazed-"Lee was cut off again because Katie wanted to talk. Katie liked to explain things so it wasn't very uncommon that she cut Lee off.

"Anyways whenever we go to another country we stop and help the poorer people. It's kinda a tradition. Well we go to the poorer regions of Cairo and see there's more poverty here then any other country. So Lee and I decided to buckle down and move to Egypt and offer low price health care here. That's why Jordan's Hospital is here," Katie concluded. I explain things so much better than Lee she thought.

"Why didn't you at least write or tell us that you were moving here? We haven't spoken in over months cause you wouldn't answer our letters," blamed Alicia.

"Well we didn't answer your letters because we knew you wouldn't approve and we couldn't do something you didn't want us to do. And we couldn't lie to you…" Katie said.

"Oh," was all Alicia could say. "Can I at least tell George and Angelina about you guys?"

"Of course," answered Lee.

"Whatever happened to George?" asked Katie.

"He brought Fred to the hospital after the incident and now he lives with me."

"Why are you here anyways?" asked Lee.

"Maybe you could help me; I'm here to help cure Fred. You see during the, um, fire he inhaled a lot of smoke that was, um, intoxicated with the magic of their products and he had surgery to clean his body but he won't wake up from his coma. Do you have like a cure or something…?"

"I've never heard of something like this happening." Alicia knew Katie was thinking but instead looked like she had a toothache.

"I have a couple of books we can look through," Lee suggested while getting up and heading upstairs. Moments later he returned with about fifteen books and Alicia flinched as she saw the book _"A Healer's Guide"_. "These are the books that are most focused on different cures. He picked up the nearest book and started flipping through it like Phillip Banks had done.

Katie followed suite so Alicia sighed and picked up a book too. "What's this?" Alicia asked as she picked up the book underneath it. It looked old and as Alicia flipped through it realized it was a notebook someone had written in rather than a published book.

"I don't know what that is. An old lady gave it to me after her surgery. She died the day after though. I can't even read it though, there's gibberish written all over it," Lee explained.

Alicia looked it over and wiped off some dust and found it was not gibberish written on the cover but ancient runes. Obviously Lee and Katie could not read it for they never studied ancient runes. On the front it read 'diary'. On the bottom Alicia read a very rushed name but could make out 'Poppy Pomfrey' beside a huge scribble. This was the diary of Poppy Pomfrey, the book she held in her hand was the diary of Poppy Pomfrey.

Alicia sat there and flipped through the book and read the occasional interesting tid-bit from her days in Hogwarts. Then Alicia found a very fascinating entry. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_My dreams of becoming a great healer are increasing by the day. I am studying hard in my courses in hopes of securing some sort of job. I've always wanted to be a healer in Hogwarts for that would be a nice job. I even got to help a fellow classmate today._

_Harold Zonko, a boy who loved inventing things to cause trouble, was a horrible mess today. You see he was up in his dorm creating whatever when he caused a fire. When the fire was discovered and extinguished Harold had fainted. It seemed that he had inhaled smoke that was intoxicated with magic and had come off his inventions when burnt. _

_The healer at school had no idea what to do but I did. I invent potions myself did you know that? Well if I'm going to be a great healer I have to learn these things. The following potion is an intense one that cleanses the body of magic that travels through the blood stream at such a rate that in can not be eliminated by surgery._

Then it listed a recipe for a potion Alicia had never heard of. Conjuring up some parchment, ink, and quill she copied it exactly like it did in the diary. Then she yelled out, "I found it! There's a potion here for the exact same thing that Fred has!"

"Where'd you find it?" wondered Lee.

"It's in this book! This is actually Madame Pomfrey's diary except it's written in ancient runes. Look I'll read it out loud to you…" Then she read out the diary entry to her two friends.

"Wow," was all Katie said.

"How'd that old lady get such a book?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. Let me check the last entry maybe that'll explain it." Alicia flipped to the back of the old book.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just gotten my first job and it's at Hogwarts! I now realize though that you're full and there are no more pages to write in you_ _so I'm going to give you to my mother. I want to donate you to a hospital but there is none I think is worthy of you. So I'm going to give you to my mother and she promised when she found a hospital that is worthy she would give you to it. Good-bye._

_Poppy Hubble_

"What in the world? Why does it say Poppy Hubble?" Katie asked after Alicia read it out loud.

"Wait there's more at the bottom," Alicia said. It looked a lot more rushed.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate father! He just came back today because as an Auror he has to travel a lot and look for dark wizards. I hadn't even told him about my job yet or that I want to be a healer. When I told him today though he freaked out! He said he wanted me to be an Auror and fight like him. Now he will not let me leave for Hogwarts tomorrow! So I'm sneaking out tonight and I'm going to leave you with my mother. If she ever reads this tell her that I have changed my surname for I no longer like fathers. _

_Poppy Pomfrey _

"I never knew Madame Pomfrey had such a past," said Katie.

"I can't believe her mother gave her diary to us out of all the other hospitals," stated Lee.

"Her father must regret not letting her be a healer now. I mean look at her!" Alicia said.

Then they cleaned up the books on the floor and went to bed.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but it's pretty long. Well this story is starting to end and I don't know what kind of story I want to do next. I don't even know if I want to do t on Harry Potter again! So I've started a poll and vote if there's a particular couple you like.**

**What couple should I write about in my next fan fiction?**

**Ginny and Neville **

**Harry and Luna**

**Tonks and Lupin**

**Lee and Katie (A whole new story line and not a Lee and Katie POV of this story.)**

**George and Alicia again**


	12. Friends Come Together

**OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but it was just my birthday and I was busy planning my party. Then after my birthday was school. I have to tell you, my teacher sucks. I barely have time to eat dinner with all my homework! Anyways I'm so sorry and here is the next chapter.**

**Anyways the polls are still going and I've gotten a couple of votes! So far I have two votes for three different couples. They are George and Alicia, Lee and Katie, and Tonks and Lupin. Well keep voting for your favourite couple!**

**Catgirl the Crazy: **Thanks for your vote and review! Although I can not say I like Harry and Ginny as much but I thank you for your opinion.

**Eruaphadriel: **Thank you for liking my chapter. If I do say so myself I think I'm improving. Anyways thanks for your vote and I'll let you know my decision soon!

**Kitkat001: **Yes, I am glad too how long my chapters have been lately. Thanks for your vote and I will let you know what I come up with!

**Isy Black: **Thanks for the review and I will let you know which couple I would like to write about.

**Chapter 12- Friends Come Together**

She had been pondering the same question the whole night. The answer never seemed positive though. It was always maybe, maybe they'll say yes or maybe they'll say no. Alicia never doubted that they hadn't thought this over before.

Alicia got out of bed. She wanted to ask the question but she didn't want to be rejected. If they said no this could be the last time Alicia ever saw them.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Katie said cheerfully. "Breakfast will be ready soon so why don't you get ready and start packing a few things. Then we'll take you over to the Portkey store later this afternoon."

Alicia simply nodded since she was too lazy to talk. Then she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

While eating her bacon Alicia knew she should ask the question. To start things off simply she asked, "Does the medical field pay a lot here?"

"It gives quite a bit but we wouldn't call ourselves rich," Lee answered. Then he took a huge egg and stuffed it in his mouth.

Seeing since Lee couldn't talk any longer she turned to Katie. "Well what do you use all your money for? Like what do you guys usually buy?"

"Hun, do you need a loan or something cause we have plenty to spare? How does five hundred sound?" Katie assumed looking very concerned.

"No it's not that…" She was afraid to go on any further. Alicia looked around the house and saw how cozy and comfortable it was.

"Go on," Katie urged.

"I was wondering…"

"Bloody hell Alicia, just spit it out you're making me nervous!" Lee joked.

"I was wondering… would you like to come back to England?"

Lee and Katie looked at each other nervously and then back at Alicia. Katie then looked back at her plate while Lee supported his head on his hand. Lee opened his mouth to speak but Katie tapped his hand to silence him. "Alicia, don't get us wrong, we have thought about it and we would love to go back…"

"Then come back with me! What's stopping you?" Alicia said.

They exchanged glances once more before talking. "We belong here," Katie simply said.

"No you don't! You belong back in England with all of your friends!" Alicia argued.

"It's hard to explain…" Lee trailed off.

"We just felt that we had to stay," Katie stated.

"But don't you see that we miss you so much at home?" Alicia whined. 'Maybe if I play the victim they'll go home,' Alicia thought.

"Can't you see? It just feels right."

"But it shouldn't! Don't you miss your friends anymore?" Alicia argued.

"I found my calling!" Katie burst out.

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you wanna do once you leave Hogwarts, Alicia?" Angelina asked her while biting the leg off her chocolate frog. They were staying up late and hanging out with sweets in Alicia and Angelina's dorm._

"_Stop! Why do you guys always wanna talk about this subject! It's so depressing," Katie complained._

"_Shut up Katie! Angie and I are graduating in two months and this constant reminder tells me, 'Get your freaking life straight!' you know?" Alicia said using her hands to demonstrate her words._

"_It's still depressing though…"_

"_Anyways… I've always planned on cooking," Angelina said to join the conversation._

"_Yeah, even Slytherin knows you can freaking cook!" Alicia joked._

"_I know," Katie agreed._

"_I agree I'm so special!" Angelina laughed while getting attacked by her friend's pillows._

"_I've always dreamed of playing professional Quidditch," Alicia answered._

"_Hey, what's your dream? Like what do you really want to do but is like highly unlikely?" Katie asked._

"_You're just saying that cause you don't like us talking about our futures," Alicia joked again._

"_No seriously."_

"_You mean like destiny? Or fate?" Angelina questioned._

"_No, more like a calling, you know, like something you know you're supposed to do…"_

"_I've never thought about that," Alicia admitted._

_They each discussed very impossible and ridiculous futures that each ended up in fame, popularity, or making a significant discovery. Finally Katie thought of a good idea. "How about once we found our calling we have to do something? Like once we found it do some ritual or something?" she suggested._

"_Yeah! How about we write down everything that's like negative about our lives-"Alicia started._

"_And then we burn it hoping for a new start once we found this so-called 'calling'" Angelina said making quotes with her fingers._

"_That's a good idea," Katie said._

"_I'm chalk-full of them!" she joked._

_Then they spent the rest of the night writing everything bad and negative about their lives hoping one day they would burn it happiness._

_**End Flashback**_

"What!" Alicia and Lee asked out of shock and confusion.

"That's right! I found my calling!"

"Did you burn it yet?" Alicia asked hoping she hadn't missed something so significant.

"Burn what?" Lee asked bewildered.

"It's a long story," Katie said to hush him.

Alicia calmed down. Katie had found her calling. She couldn't argue with that, and besides Katie was happy. How could you argue with someone so happy with her fate? She couldn't believe it, not only had had Katie found her calling before anyone else, she was extremely fond of it.

"Oh," Alicia said as she got back up. "I gotta go back to my room and pack. See you all later." Then she left and as she was walking down the hallway she heard Katie explain that wonderful moment to Lee.

They were walking down the street to the Portkey store. Alicia hadn't said a lot since then. What was she supposed to say? Sure she was happy for Katie but why did her calling have to keep her away from her friends? She hoped when she found her calling she wouldn't be separated from Angelina which would kill both of them.

"Leesh, look I'm sorry but I can't go back," Katie said in a desperate attempt to get Alicia talking again.

"Yeah Katie, and I'm really happy for you." She looked up and tried to smile as she looked up. Alicia still couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"We're here," Lee announced as they stepped in front of the store.

Alicia and Katie walked in while Lee levitated Alicia's trunk behind them. She walked up to the counter where it was a different lady but she seemed to be the other girl's sister. Showing her the piece of paper she yelled over her shoulder in Egyptian that Alicia must have known were instructions for the Portkey. Then the lady from a couple of days ago that was at the counter walked out with a boot for the Portkey.

"I guess this is good-bye," Katie stated.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell Angelina, Fred, and George about you guys," Alicia reassured her.

"And tell them that we'll write soon with our apologies for not keeping in touch," Lee said.

Then they said more good-byes and many hugs. Nodding to them both with a smile she took hole of her trunk and then took the boot.

The dizzy feeling she got took over her but soon enough she felt solid ground underneath her. She opened her right eye first to see her surroundings and when she knew everything was safe she opened the other. It was the Portkey store that she had gone to days before except it was daylight.

She then greeted the same man at the counter and walked out the door excited about telling Angelina all about what happened.

The apartment was empty when Alicia got there. 'George must be at work,' she thought but she still didn't know if he was angry at her. Then she decided that she would tell him when he got home and wrote a letter to Angelina to get to her apartment as fast as she could.

She was there in fifteen minutes flat. Alicia started rambling about everything Angelina had to slow her down to understand her. "Now what's this about Lee and Katie? What about Fred? Talk slowly," Angelina said confused.

Alicia took a breath and then explained everything and every detail about her trip to Egypt. She described everything from the hotel room to Lee and Katie to finding a cure to Fred's disease. "What the helicopter?" Angelina said because she didn't like to swear, "You know how to cure Fred and you found Lee and Katie!"

"Yeah, and Katie, she found her c-calling," she didn't know why saying that disappointed her that much. Maybe it was anger at herself for not keeping in touch with such a friend.

"Really? Did she burn the parchment yet?"

"No, I think she's waiting for us," Alicia answered.

"Well you know what we have to do now don't you?" Angelina asked making it sound obvious about what they were supposed to do now.

"What?"

"Cure Fred silly!" Angelina yelled excitedly and the grabbed Alicia by the arm and apparated towards St. Mungo's.

Alicia stirred the potion which was now clear as water. They had two default potions already where one turned bright orange and the other turned black and when some spilled on the floor a hole burnt right through. (Cho was not happy about the floor either.) This one was transparent though and that was exactly how it was supposed to be. "I need those finely chopped roots now and don't forget they have to be in perfect cubes," Alicia ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, stop being so picky."

"Don't forget we're trying to cure _your _boyfriend here. And we need perfect cubes or do you want it to end up like that black crap we cooked up last time?" Alicia asked frustrated.

"Okay already! Here are your cubes," Angelina said while tossing the root cubes into the potion one by one.

"Now all we need is some armadillo oil that will mix with water. What the hell? Where are we supposed to find that?" Alicia asked.

"Here it is, are you sure you didn't drink one of our retarded potions and went blind?" Angelina asked passing her the oil.

"Yes, I'm very sure," Alicia assured her as she stirred the potion in to a milky white.

It was two hours later and Alicia and Angelina had stepped out to dinner while they waited for the potion to simmer. Now it was no longer white but yellow. "Are you sure it's supposed to be yellow?" Angelina asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it says so right here," Alicia said pointing to the page.

"That doesn't say yellow, that's a 'b'! The potion supposed to bellow! Quick, what does it sound like?"

"You idiot! No wonder Snape never liked you," Alicia pointed out while scooping some of the contents into a cup that they were going to pour into Fred's mouth.

Alicia, being a skilled healer was the one to pour it. Opening his mouth gently she poured the potion very slowly. Eventually the potion dripped into his mouth. When he had taken enough she stopped pouring and closed his mouth. Almost immediately Fred started stirring.

**Yeah! I made a cliffy! Sorry this chapter's kind of short but I was in a rush to get it out. I might take a while to update again considering school has just started and I'm already getting tons of homework. Remember the poll is still open and reviews are appreciated!**


	13. Secret Feelings Revealed

**Hello again there happy readers! Now I know I haven't updated in a long time but can you blame me? I mean it is Saturday morning and I haven't even started my homework. Anyways this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Well I've been waiting for it anyways. Now there may be a couple of errors in this chapter but bear with me.**

**InsPins2011: **It's all cool if you haven't reviewed in a while. This chapter probably isn't soon enough though…

**Eruaphadriel: **Thanks for the review! I loved your latest chapter for _Remember When _by the way, it was also grand.

**Sir Fuzzalot: **Well I'm glad you finally reviewed and thank you. I should probably check out your story soon cause I heard it was good.

**KitKat001: **Dude thanks for reviewing another one of my chapters (as always) 

**Disclaimer: Dudes, do I have to keep saying it? I don't own Harry Potter. If I did why would I be writing fan fiction? **

**Chapter 13- Secret Feelings Revealed**

Angelina had covered her eyes. "Alicia, please tell me it worked. Please tell me it worked," she repeated.

"I don't know yet, I think it did," she answered. "You can open your eyes. Nothing disgusting happened, you know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Angelina opened her eyes and looked at Alicia. "I can't look at him, tell me what's happening," she said looking at Alicia and avoiding Fred.

"Well I think I saw his eyelids flicker a tad," she said.

"Only a tad? I don't think it worked, Leesh."

"Oh my Gosh!" Alicia screamed.

"What?" Angelina questioned and turned her gaze to Fred. His eyelids were definitely flickering. They flickered so much that he opened his right eye a bit. "Fred!" Angelina cried and grabbed his hand. "Can you hear me, Fred?"

Alicia had grabbed his other hand. "Fred," she said slowly as if she was talking to a deaf person trying to read her lips, "If you can hear either Angelina or I squeeze my hand." He struggled for what seemed like an hour to the two for the girls but was finally able to squeeze Angelina's hand.

"Ha! He likes me better!" she said as if that was what they were trying to decide.

Alicia looked at her funny.

"Sorry."

"Fred, can you say anything or open your eyes or something?" Alicia asked leaning in closer.

"What's going to happen to him if he wakes up?" Angelina asked.

"Well, he might need to learn how to walk and talk properly again. Right now it's as if he was dead for a year."

"Oh," was all she said.

"What's wrong Angie? I thought you wanted him wake up," Alicia said.

"It's just that…"

"What?"

"What kind of romantic relationship can we rekindle if he can't even walk or talk? Even if we do get married I'll be his mother, not his wife."

"Ang, what kind of friend would you be if you weren't there to support him and help him along the way? If you guys get married it's only because you feel you're ready to spend your lives together. No one's rushing you." Alicia said.

Angelina smiled. "Yeah I was being stupid. You're right." Alicia smiled back and looked back to Fred.

His eyes were still flickering struggling to open but nothing else had changed. "Angie, go dim the lights a bit so he doesn't wake up with it shining in his face." Angelina did as she was told and got back to holding Fred's hand. "Fred, open your eyes it's okay. Come on Fred," Alicia encouraged. The flickering only got faster until he opened his right eye slowly followed by the left.

"Hun, can u hear me?" Angelina asked. He nodded slowly.

"Fred, it's me, Alicia," she said in her slow tone. "That is Angelina." She said each name while pointing at the owner. "Do you remember us?" Fred nodded a bit and tried to say something but it turned into a mix of mumbles and sounds.

"He can't speak can he?" Angelina asked sounding worried.

"Yes he can it'll just take some practice," Alicia assured her. "Fred, can you say my name? Look at my lips, A-lic-i-a" she sounded out for him. "Can you say it?"

"A-weesh-a" he tried repeating her lip motions.

Alicia looked at Angelina with and I-told-you-so look. "See, I told you he could still talk. He's just a little rough around the edges." Without waiting for a reply she turned to Fred and said, "Fred, can you say Angelina's name? Here look, An-ge-lin-a."

Fred paused for a second as if to think. Then he said very slowly and very clearly, "An-ge-lin-a"

"Aw, he still loves you. Did you see how much more effort he put into saying your name than mine?" Alicia cooed.

Angelina wore a proud smile on her face. "I think hearing that was better than hearing him propose," she said. Then she leaned in kissed him square on his forehead.

"I gotta go tell Cho about this. Then I'm gonna head home and tell George. Feel free to stay here as long as you like, see ya," Alicia said as she walked out the door.

To say Cho was shocked was an understatement. She was bouncing off the walls with excitement after hearing that Alicia's mission had been a success. I didn't think anybody would be more excited than George but I think Cho beat him in advance thought Alicia.

George was sitting on the couch reading a book when he heard a key turn in the keyhole. Alicia must be home from her business trip he thought. In his mind he wondered. How am I going to tell her I still love her he wondered? He was even scared of saying hello because he might end up saying, "I wanna have your children."

"George! I have to tell you something!" Alicia yelled out as soon as the door was open.

George's heart leapt. Maybe she's gonna confess her undying love for me he thought. At this thought he jumped off the couch and cried, "Me too!"

I wonder what he wants to say to me Alicia wondered but didn't dwell on that thought. "Me first! It'll be more important than yours I promise!" Alicia begged.

What could be more important than me confessing my love for you he wondered? "Okay, fine. "What do you wanna tell me?"

"I cured Fred, George! Angelina and I cured him!" she squealed.

"What? How?" he spluttered.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on," she said eagerly and grabbed his arm and apparated back to St. Mungo's.

When they got there Angelina was still sitting there talking to him. "Fred! You've healed!" George said and ran towards him.

"Hi Alicia," Angelina greeted with a big goofy smile on her face.

"Hi Aweesha," Fred said trying to imitate Angelina.

"Fred, this is George." Alicia pointed at George to show who she meant.

"Hi George," said Angelina so Fred would follow.

"Hi George," Fred greeted.

They spent the rest of the night talking about the fond memories they had from Hogwarts to Katie and Lee. Of course Alicia had spilled everything she could remember about them and Egypt. Fred remembered most of the memories but some of them but some he had forgotten. He didn't talk a lot either.

"Fred," George said in a soft serious tone once the girls were asleep on their chairs. He looked up at the sound of his name. "Do you remember the joke shop?" Fred thought for a moment then nodded but avoided George's gaze. "It got destroyed, did you know that?" Fred nodded again. "I miss it. One day when you get back to your normal self we'll rebuild it."

This time he looked up.

"Well I better get these girls home. You better get some sleep, dude." Then he grabbed both Angelina's and Alicia's arms and apparated back to his apartment.

The queasy feeling from apparating awoke them again. "Dude, next time wake me up so I can apparate myself. Now I gotta go through that freaking feeling again to get to my flat," Angelina complained.

"You know you can always spend the night here if you want," Alicia said.

"No, I think tonight I'm actually going to get a good night's sleep. Why waste that on your couch? I'm going home. See y'all," Angelina said and apparated back to her flat.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack too," George said getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Me too, I'm just exhausted," she agreed.

Just as they were about to walk into their rooms though Alicia stopped him. "Hey George, I'm sorry about what I did. That's why I went to Egypt to try and cure Fred," she explained. "Do you forgive me?"

"How could I not?" he asked and attempted to enter his room once again.

He was unable to once again though because Alicia asked him another question. "George? What did you wanna tell me earlier when I came home?"

George looked at the ground. His heart beat in his ear but he ignored it and knew he had to say it. "I love you."

**Yeah it was a short chapter but you don't have to write a review about it because I already know. Well if you don't already know this is the chapter where everything comes together. You know, George confesses his undying love, Fred is cured and all that jazz. Anyways I am creating a scientific experiment. I want to know what kind of band or music Harry Potter fans listen to. Personally I like Sum 41, The Used, Bowling for Soup, the Black Eyed Peas, and Avril Lavigne. (Now you have a good reason to review!)**

**Story Question: Am I including too much conversation in my story?**

**The polls are still open and reviews are much appreciated.**


	14. Reject or Accept?

**Salutations! I've just finished all of my homework and since I have something to do tomorrow I might as well finish this chapter and get it done with. Lately, fan fiction has felt more of a chore than a hobby or something fun. It's kind of like I know I should be writing another chapter but instead I whine to myself and put it off. I should probably relax more.**

**I'm sure many of you might not be aware of this but the story will end in a couple of chapters. Two or three more chapters but I'm not sure. I also thank some of my reviewers for answering my question. Now I have two more questions:**

**Science Question: Do you like anime? If yes, which one is your favourite?**

**Story Question: Should I devote one chapter (probably very short) to describing Alicia's family and childhood?**

**This author's note is already very long (as always) so I'm not doing shout-outs but thank you to everyone who reviewed! Love ya'll! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything J.K. Rowling has created from her imagination.**

**Chapter 14- Reject or Accept?**

Alicia turned around abruptly. She tried to look in George's eyes to see if it was some kind of practical joke or something but this proved impossible for he was looking directly as his feet. Lately she hadn't put much thought in to what she and George had become. Deep inside she thought they had always been great friends. Thoughts buzzed through her head, 'Do I want to ruin our friendship?', 'Do I like him as more than a friend?', and 'What should I say?' The first and third questions were obvious, they were no and I don't know. The second one was harder though. Sadly, after contemplating for a couple of seconds the answer was again I don't know.

"Are you ever going to answer me or just stand there and avert eye contact?" George asked getting frustrated from all the silence.

"I will eventually," was all she said deciding that she needed a couple more seconds to figure out an answer.

"Which one, look at me or answer me?" George asked to make things clear.

"Both."

"Oh."

What followed was awkward silence. George looked at Alicia trying to figure out what she was thinking. Thoughts not unlike Alicia's filled his head. 'Is she trying to figure our how to say she loves me back?', 'Is she trying to figure out how to reject me?', and 'How will I react if she does?' George looked back at Alicia and saw her biting her nails. 'She hasn't done that since N.E.W.T. time. She looks really cute doing it though…'

"George?" Alicia inquired after realizing George was staring at her with a dazed look on his face.

"Yeah?" That really woke him up. He couldn't even imagine how stupid he looked. He casually used his hand to wipe his mouth but actually trying to see if he had drooled.

"Why were you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Alicia quietly wondered why 'oh' always ended the conversation.

George was getting frustrated and impatient. He asked himself if it really took that long to try and figure out how to reject him nicely. He decided to talk first if she was having such a hard time thinking of something to say. "Look Alicia, if you don't like me the same way it's okay. I'll be fine."

"That's the problem George! I don't know if I'll be fine!" Alicia shouted. She had no idea where that came from. All she wanted to do was try and say that she didn't know what to do.

This was progress George thought. What did she mean she didn't know if she would be fine? It could mean she didn't want her heart broken, she would feel uncomfortable if they dated, or she didn't want to ruin their friendship… The list could go on and on. "Alicia, that's a really vague answer…"

"I don't know. I want to say I love you or at least reject you nicely but I don't know if I'd be lying or not. It's complicated."

"Does this mean we're just friends?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it Alicia! Could you just give me an answer that you think will be right? Then if you rejected me we could at least go on being friends without too much complication!"

"That's what I meant by saying I don't know if I'll be fine. Don't you see?"

"Can we please not play anymore guessing games!"

Alicia blew some of her hair away from her face but it just went up and flew back done across her eyes. Roughly she pushed it behind her ear. "What I mean is that I don't know if I'll regret what I say later! If I say I like you but break up with you later I don't want to ruin our friendship! What if I reject you? I could have rejected my true love!"

George understood now. He quickly changed his impatient, angry face to an understanding one. Then he understood completely. Alicia didn't like him. How could you not know if you liked someone? Defeated, he turned around and started to walk in to his room to sleep.

"Where are you going?" Alicia questioned as she looked up and saw George walking in to his bedroom.

"How do you seriously not know if you like someone? Alicia just admit it, the only reason you think you like me is because you don't want to hurt my feelings. Don't put fake thoughts in to your head, Alicia, I'm not worth it." With that he walked in to his room.

Just then Alicia got a drowning feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt bad. He had gotten the wrong message. "George!" she yelled and ran in to his room. She didn't know what she was doing but she just knew if she didn't she would never forgive herself.

She ran in to his room where George had stopped in the middle after hearing her scream his name. She ran to him and said, "I love you I'm just not in love with-"

Alicia was unable to continue though for George had leaned in and kissed her. He thought this would be reason enough for her to date me! Then his mind came back to focus and realized he couldn't force Alicia to like him. Quickly he pulled away and stared at the floor. "Alicia, I'm sorry."

Alicia looked at him for a second before smiling. "I didn't pull away did I?" She smiled slyly and tilted his head his head up right. Then she leaned in and kissed him again. No one pulled away this time.

POP!

Angelina appeared in Alicia's and George's living room because she left her purse. Picking it up off the couch she looked around but couldn't find them. Only George's room was out of her view but she saw the living room, the kitchen, and Alicia's room were all empty. She wondered what they could be doing in George's room.

Quietly tip toeing across the foyer she peaked into George's room and saw them French kissing. She started giggling but realized she would interrupt the snogging couple. With her hand over her mouth she apparated away.

This time Angelina's POP was heard by George and Alicia they and stopped kissing. "What was that?" Alicia asked wiping the water from her lips.

"I don't know," George said truthfully while walking away from Alicia to peer in to the living room to see if the intruder was still there. "No ones here."

"So…" Alicia said to start a conversation.

"What do you say about that dating thing now?" George said walking back and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Alicia mocked thinking for a second and then smiled at him. "I guess I'll give it a try." Then George leaned in to kiss her but she backed away. "It's not good to kiss too early in a relationship," she said and walked in to her own room.

George sat at the edge of his bed and thought about what Alicia had just said. She said it wasn't good to kiss to early in a relationship. He had a relationship with only one kiss! Well actually one kiss, and about twenty three years worth of friendship.

Alicia walked back in to her room and collapsed on to her bed. So much had happened in one day. First Fred had been cured and now this… This being she was going to have a romantic relationship with George. She had only had one relationship that lasted more than three months and that was with Roger. Hopefully this one will be better she thought.

After brushing her teeth and changing in to her pajamas she laid down in bed and covered herself with a blanket. She closed her eyes and then replayed that moment with George. She smiled again for what seemed the umpteenth time that day.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Alicia opened her eyes and saw an owl tapping at her window. It was Boss, Angelina's barn owl. She got out of bed and opened the window to let Boss in. Artemis hooted inside her cage since she did not see another owl often. She reached out and untied the letter. Then she shooed out the owl for Angelina's house was not far away.

It read:

_Alicia,_

_You finally did it! You finally snogged George! I was waiting for that to happen. I mean, how obvious can you get? As I write this letter I am laughing. You guys are terribly stupid. You had to wait until both Katie and I were engaged. Don't worry I will only tell Katie and Lee. I'm sure they won't laugh too much._

_From,_

_Angelina_

_P.S. Meet me tomorrow for lunch. I want to hear every single, little detail. I might be late so meet me at the Quidditch pitch._

Alicia laughed at her friend. She remembered ever since she met Angelina on the train to Hogwarts in her first year she had been bugging her to ask out George. Unfortunately, she never quite had the courage back then. Then she remembered Katie's wedding that seemed like only yesterday. She laughed as she replayed the fight they had.

The next morning Alicia woke up struggling to remember why she was so happy. The she remembered. She got up and sang, "I got a boyfriend! I got a boyfriend! I got a boyfriend and his name is George!" Alicia did that every time she met a new guy.

George was at the table sipping his coffee and reading the paper like any other day when he heard Alicia sing her boyfriend song. Back at Hogwarts when she had done it nearly the whole tower woke up. Once it even scared the guy himself off but he thought she was cute.

"Morning George!" she greeted George cheerfully as she came out of the bathroom.

"Mornin'" he said looking up from the newspaper.

Alicia poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot George had made. "Do you want and egg, George?" she asked looking through the fridge for something to eat.

"Sure," he replied.

Out of the three former Gryffindor Chasers Alicia was probably the worst cook but she could still make pretty decent eggs and toast, with magic that is. "Hey George," she said to get his attention, "I found out who our little intruder was yesterday."

"Who?"

"Angelina, she saw us snogging and she wrote me a letter. Seemed to find the whole thing quite humorous actually, even wrote a letter to Lee and Katie. Can't wait to get their reply," Alicia conversed.

When both she and George had finished their breakfast she cleaned the dishes with a spell and put them away. Looking at her watch she discovered she needed to get to work. "Gotta go to work," she stated and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See ya tonight."

She was about to apparate when George yelled, "Wait!"

Alicia stopped picturing the hospital and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"I was just asking if you would like to go out together on Friday. You know, on a date…"

"Is that all?" she said impatiently.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well of course! If we're going to date we're going to have to actually go on dates, hon."

Alicia once again was going to apparate when George yelled another, "Wait!"

"What is it this time?"

"Just one last kiss please." George then gave his infamous puppy dog face. It always worked on her. Hell, his mother was the only one who could resist it.

Alicia leaned in and was about to give him another peck. Before she could pull away though he deepened the kiss and Alicia put her arm around his neck. After a couple of seconds she was sitting on his lap. "Hon, I really have to go. You don't want me to get fired do you?" Alicia claimed getting up.

"You wanna meet for lunch?"

"Can't, I'm meeting Angelina and she'll want to talk all about last night."

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye." Then Alicia apparated to the hospital and he didn't stop her this time. She secretly wanted him to though.

At 12 o'clock it was Alicia's lunch break and she had promised Angelina she would meet her at the Quidditch pitch. Relived to finally have a break she got up from her desk and paper work and apparated.

Angelina worked at the local Quidditch pitch. She was the clerk who sat there and gave you rental equipment and brooms. Even though the job was quite boring and it didn't pay a lot Angelina had chosen this place over others because she and her friends got to play for free. Just because they had left Hogwarts didn't mean that she left her attitude about Quidditch behind.

Alicia walked across the pitch to the rental shed. There she saw Angelina sitting at the counter dealing with a yelling customer. "Lady, I didn't break it!" the customer screamed.

"So I suppose the broom just snapped in half by itself then," Angelina said in a bored tone. Since she was one herself she knew Quidditch tyrants were usually very greedy about their money.

"I said I didn't break it! I got it like that!"

"Sir, I clearly remember polishing that broom and then giving it to you. Please there is no need to raise your voice."

"I'm only raising my voice because you're deaf. Let me repeat it then, I didn't break the broom."

"Sir, I didn't want to resort to this but if you don't pay the fee I will have to tell my boss that you were the one who broke the middle hoop on the left side of the field."

The anger from the man's face disappeared and turned in to pure shock. "Here then take your filthy money," he spat and dropped ten galleons on the counter before leaving.

Angelina smiled and added it to the money box where she kept all of the money she got from the customers. Then she took the broom and threw it in a box that had a label that said, 'Broken'. She opened the door and walked towards Alicia. "Nice job," Alicia complimented.

"That's why I love this job," Angelina answered.

"So you can blackmail customers in to paying up?"

"No, making enemies. That's the fifth time I blackmailed that man with the same thing."

The two girls enjoyed a good laugh before apparating towards their favorite restaurant to have lunch at, _Quidditch Food._ The restaurant was like a muggle sports bar except it was a Quidditch bar but was also a restaurant. It was also owned by Oliver Wood for promotional reasons. Angelina loved it because the only drink they served was cold, alcoholic butterbeer.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite customers," greeted Demelza who was the waitress at _Quidditch Food, _"Let me guess, two butterbeers, one B.L.T. sandwich for Alicia, one chicken Caesar salad for Angelina, and two vegetable soups?"

"We should stop coming here so often," Angelina told Alicia as a joke.

The three girls laughed heartily after that. "Well I'll get you two your drinks first just sit tight for a while," Demelza promised them and then left to help some other customers.

After their drinks came Angelina got down to business. "So spill," Angelina commanded.

"About what?" Alicia smiled and asked.

"Oh stop playing dumb Alicia, I saw you kissing George."

"Who says I'm playing? I can't help it if I'm naturally stupid."

"So you just tripped and your lips just fell on his?" Angelina asked looking skeptical.

Alicia knew there was no avoiding it now. Quickly she looked both ways as if to see if there was anybody eavesdropping. Then she spilled everything. She explained everything from the conversation to her thoughts to the kiss. While Alicia was talking Angelina just sat there with her head on her hands with a smug smile on her face that said 'I told you so.' When Alicia was finished Angelina screamed out, "I knew it! I knew you two were right for each other!"

"Shh! Not so loud Angie," Alicia begged.

"Who are we talking about ladies?" Demelza asked just as she was coming with their food.

Alicia started to say no one but Angelina cut her off when she answered, "George Weasley."

"Isn't that one of the twins who set off the swamp in the school? Saw it with my own eyes and couldn't believe it," Demelza said approvingly. She was in the same year as Katie and during Hogwarts and they had hung out with her somewhat. When she started working at _Quidditch Food _they had become much better friends and everytime they came and ate lunch they would gossip about boys and what not.

"Demelza, You got a phone call!" went a voice from the kitchen.

"Gotta run girls, see ya!" Demelza said and went to the kitchen to answer the phone.

**Two Days Later…**

Angelina was in Alicia's room trying to figure out what to wear for her big date with George. Like the time Angelina was helping her prepare for her date with Roger she had her head hidden in Alicia's wardrobe complaining how little variety there was. "Alicia, why don't you buy any new clothes? I mean you don't even own a decent pair of high heels. I swear the last time I saw you wear some was at graduation and you probably burned them afterwards," Angelina complained.

"I consider myself pretty tall so why do I need to wear high heels? If anyone needs to wear them it's Katie, she's the short one remember?" Alicia argued.

"Well what do you want to wear then?" Angelina asked exasperated and taking her head out of the wardrobe.

"I don't know. Every time I asked George where he was taking me he said he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well do you at least know if it's casual or fine dining?"

"Like he'd give that away."

"Well we're going to have to find something that could fit both occasions."

"I doubt there'll be anything like that in my closet," Alicia said blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Come with me then," Angelina told her. Then she suddenly grabbed Alicia's arm and apparated towards her own flat. The wheezy and dizzy feeling Alicia always got when she apparated suddenly enveloped her but it stopped with in seconds.

They appeared again in Angelina's bedroom. "Hon, all you own are jeans, exercise clothes, and sneakers. All the shops are closed so you're gonna have to borrow something of mine," Angelina concluded.

They spent the next half hour looking through Angelina's closet. Sadly, she wasn't prepared for the invasion so most of her clothes were dirty.

"How 'bout this?" Angelina asked while Alicia changed in to a frilly tub top.

"It's too loose, dear. You're just too fat for my style," Alicia joked.

"Hey, it's genetics!" Angelina argued. She definitely wasn't fat, her hips were just a bit wide and she just had a little bit more chub. She was a healthy weight though and amazingly attractive.

"What about this?" Alicia asked taking out a plain, white, strapless dress from the back.

"I don't even wear that anymore, it doesn't fit anymore."

"Well then it should be perfect on me," Alicia concluded and changing in to the dress. It was perfect and fit just right for her size. "Angie, it fits!" Alicia yelled very excited that she found something that wasn't too big.

"What are we going to do with your hair?" Angelina asked.

"Dude, just enjoy the moment!"

"I am. What are you going to do with your hair?"

"I was thinking I would tie it up. You know, nothing special or fancy."

"Oh wait!" screamed Angelina jumping up from her bed where she was sitting.

"What?"

"I have something for your hair," she was over at her make-up table throwing things out of her drawer as she was looking for it. "Found it!" she said triumphantly. In her hand she held a fake white rose clip to put in her hair.

"You're going to put that in my hair?" Alicia asked as Angelina walked over after grabbing a brush. She pushed Alicia into the nearest chair and stated to brush her wavy, chocolate brown hair. Angelina on the other hand was African so her hair was black and straight.

When the clip was attached to some strands of hair and Alicia had put on some high heels Angelina looked back and admired her handy work. "You're beautiful for once!" Angelina said.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No, it's just that the last time I saw you dressed up was at Katie's wedding."

'Well it isn't my fault if I don't like girly dressy kind of stuff."

"Actually it is."

"Oh shut up for once."

The girls appparated back in to Alicia's bedroom just as George was knocking at the door. "You ready yet Leesh?"

George asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Alicia answered and looked at Angelina. "Oh my God, I'm so nervous!" Alicia squealed quietly so that George didn't hear him through the door.

"Don't worry you look gorgeous. If you guys run out of things to say just let him stare at you."

"Okay, wish me luck." Alicia crossed her fingers to symbolize luck.

"Already am," Angelina said and did the same with her fingers.

Taking a deep breath Alicia walked out after winking to her friend. When she stepped out she heard George gasp a little. He himself was wearing a dressy white shirt and black trousers. She thought he looked incredibly stunning since he hardly dressed up just like her. "You look gorgeous tonight," he complimented to break the awkward staring.

"Wished I could say the same about you," Alicia joked.

"You don't think I'm good looking?"

"No I was joking Georgie chill."

"Oh, well you have a really mean sense of humor." Then he put on a mock hurt face and Alicia lightly swiped at his cheek. "Now you slap me? Jeez Alicia it's our first date, don't you want to make a good first impression?"

"Oh George, just shove it and tell me where you're taking me!"

"I can't."

"Why ever not? Don't you want to please your very high maintenance date?"

"Of course but then it wouldn't be a very good surprise."

"How long will it take to get there?" Alicia whined as they stepped out into the street.

"You want to get there really fast? Let's walk faster then," George said and started running.

"Hey George that's not fair, I'm wearing high heels!"

"Who told you to wear them then?"

"Angelina!"

"Well too bad! Hurry up there snail!" George teased.

Alicia quickly stopped to transfigure her high heels in to sneakers. Afterwards she ran quickly using her long soccer legs to catch up. When she had caught up she ran just like him stride for stride. "You're not too bad, George," Alicia commented, "It's a shame you can't run any faster though."

"Are you saying the only physical activity I do is Quiddtich? Well you're gravely mistaken then!" he claimed and ran faster. Alicia strained a little to keep up but she was able to and ran with him.

After a couple minutes of running the couple was sweating profusely. Eventually though George stopped in front of _Quidditch Food. _"What are we doing here? Is this the surprise place you were gonna take me to?" Alicia asked. To be honest she was a bit disappointed. She ate there almost three times a week with Angelina so what was so different than eating with George?

"George, I hate to disappoint you but I eat here like every week," Alicia said.

"But I decorated it!" George screamed and ran in. Desperate to see how he had decorated it she ran in after him. There was only one word on her mind when she came in. How? How did he know she loved yellow roses? How did he know liked pink lights since she almost hated everything girly? How did he know that she loved Tchaikovsky just as much as she loved rock music?

"George this is the most beautiful dining room I have ever seen," Alicia said still gazing in awe at the room around her. The bar on the left had lost all of its Quidditch posters. All of the tables were gone except for one in the middle. Yellow roses littered the window sills and the petals fell everywhere on the floor and the classical music played in the background.

"That's kind of the point," he told her and gently took her hand to guide her to the table. He pulled out the chair for her and even had to push her sit in it for she was still gazing around in wonder. "Demelza, menus please!" George commanded. Demelza was now dressed in a fancy dress shirt and pants and even a little bow tie instead of her usual 'Quidditch Rocks' t-shirt and apron.

Demelza took two menus in one hand and her wand in the other. When she arrived at their table she said a non-verbal spell that made Alicia's and George's napkin rise, unravel, and land neatly on their laps. She then handed then their menus. "Can I get you two some drinks?"

"I'll have a martini please," Alicia answered. George probably paid her to talk in full sentences Alicia thought because Alicia knew Demelza wouldn't have done it for anything else.

"I'll have a coke and rum please," George told her.

"Excellent choices," she said. Using another non-verbal spell the ingredients for both of their drinks appeared in front of them and made themselves with a couple of flicks of Demelza's wand. With another flick they gently landed on the table.

"Wow, she's really good at those non-verbal spells," Alicia commented.

"I had to teach her though. I thought it would impress you if she did a silent drink making show," George said.

"Well you thought right," Alicia told him and they both laughed. Finally Alicia asked the question that was burning her throat. "How'd you get this place? God knows Oliver wouldn't rent it out to anybody. Not even to an old friend, I tried renting it for Angelina's birthday but he wouldn't budge."

"I have a few connections."

"Oh my God please don't tell me you threatened him!" Alicia pleaded covering her eyes as if she was disappointed in him.

"Of course not, I just happened to know who he was seeing."

"Really! Who? It must have taken a lot of secrecy to hide it from the press…"

"If I tell you are you going to tell Angelina, Katie, Fred, and Lee?" George asked.

"Yes probably but please!" she whined.

George tilted his head and screwed up his face as if in thought. Then he looked back both ways as if anybody was there to listen to them and leaned in close to her. Quickly he whispered, "Demelza."

Alicia's girl instincts got the better of her so before she could stop she screamed, "No way!"

"Actually when I came over to talk about decorations she said she and Oliver were pretty serious. She even thought it could be love."

Just then Demelza appeared at their table. "Are you ready to order?"

That was when Alicia realized she hadn't even looked at the menu yet. "Give us a few minutes please," she said. Demelza only nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

When Alicia looked at the menu it wasn't the original one from _Quidditch Food. _Instead of the sandwiches and hearty soups there were steaks and ribs. The milk shake and ice cream section were replaced by different cakes and tarts. She decided to tell George that the food was a little too fancy for her taste. "Nonsense!" was what he said.

Demelza appeared again five minutes later asking if they were ready to order now. "I'll have the escargots and mushrooms for my appetizer and the parmesan chicken with coleslaw please."

"I'll have the shrimp for my appetizer. For my entrée I'll have a steak, medium rare, with a baked potato please."

The waitress smiled and with a, "Good choices," she was off.

The date went perfectly. The conversation just seemed to flow off their lips. Alicia decided it felt more like having like having dinner with Angie than it did her boyfriend. Then suddenly their knees touched and Alicia's senses started tingling. She suddenly felt very conscious of herself and couldn't concentrate on the conversation. George didn't seem to notice though.

When the meal was finished George got up and straightened his clothes. Then he held out his hand and invited Alicia to dance. She agreed and took his hand but suddenly her senses came back full last. Why did her hand tingle like that? When they were dancing she tingled all over and her heart beat in her ears. They moved to the sound of the music and swayed. They didn't talk during the dancing much for Alicia was too busy puzzling over her new found feelings.

When they stopped dancing to eat dessert she was still tingling. Whenever he talked all she could say was, "Yeah," or "Whatever." She couldn't even look into his eyes so she merely focused on her strawberry cheesecake.

When they arrived back at their apartment George leaned in to kiss her. She gladly accepted but this time when they kissed she felt super tingly. She didn't know why her nerves got all worked up like that when he touched her.

When Alicia entered her room she fell on the bed tired. Just then Angelina appeared in front of her. "That took you long enough! So spill," Angelina demanded.

"Angie dear, there is nothing to spill. It was just a normal date. I mean your first date with Fred was probably more exciting," Alicia compared.

"Hon, do you know what happened during my first date with Fred? He took me to Zonko's and refused to leave! Oh no! Don't tell me he took you to Zonko's?"

"No, he took me to _Quidditch Food_ and he booked the whole place just for us. It was so romantic!" Alicia cooed as she fell back on her bed. "Hey Angelina, you wanna spend the night?"

"Are you going to gush about George the whole night?"

"Yeah," Alicia replied.

"Okay."

When it had gotten dark and the Alicia was in her bed and Angelina in a bed that was a transfigured table Alicia had just finished telling Angelina about the date. Alicia had even told her about the tingly feeling she had gotten. The whole time Angelina just sat there and smiled. "Have you ever felt that way on a date?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah but it only happened once."

Alicia assumed that it was one of the flings Angelina had with a boy she thought she loved. "Did you break up with him after a week or two?"

"No, we're engaged."

"Oh my God," Alicia said.

"What?"

"I think I might be in love with George."

**One Year Later…**

Everybody was behind him on this. He even wrote to Lee and Katie and they sent him back a howler but this one was unlike the one they got from their mother during Hogwarts. This one was cheering as loudly as a bellowing elephant and at the end yelled, "Congratulations!" Fred and Angelina were louder though. Fred had moved in with Angelina and when George went to tell them both he literally saw the roof fly up. Even his parents, brothers, and Ginny supported him. Everybody was behind him.

"George baby, are you ready yet?" Alicia called as she knocked on his bedroom door.

He put on his jacket for his tuxedo and put his hand in his pocket. Feeling the small velvet box calmed his nerves. "In a minute, sweetheart," he assured her.

Alicia sat down on the couch. Where are we going she wondered? She was wearing a dress like the one she wore on their first date except it was teal. Today was their one year anniversary and Alicia was contemplating where he was bringing her this time.

"Alicia, shall we?" George invited emerging from his bedroom.

They stepped out into the warm night and walked through the streets. They passed by many stores and then Alicia asked where they were going but she knew he would not answer.

"To correct a mistake," he said. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Alicia was frustrated now but she wouldn't let it show. In a couple of minutes they would be in the most romantic setting and she would be cooing about how he shouldn't have.

They had arrived at the Quidditch pitch and in the middle was a picnic blanket with sandwiches, soup, and potato salad on top. He led her over and they sat down. "George, this is a really nice picnic," she complimented but was slightly disappointed that it wasn't as special as her first date or the date she had with Roger when he propsed.

The he bought out something that lit her up. It was a magically chilled bottle of ice wine. She beamed as he poured it into the glasses. Then she asked him, "George, what did you mean by 'to correct a mistake'?"

"Angelina told me about your date with Roger when he proposed. Bloody great idea it was but I thought it was a damn mistake that you had to enjoy it with him. So I thought we could redo it except better," he explained.

"You're so sweet," she gushed and kissed him on the cheek. Then they enjoyed the excellent meal George had provided.

They were talking after the meal and sipping wine. George knew it was time and he was nervous. He decided to find out what her answer would be if he asked her. "Alicia what do you want in the future?"

Alicia knew what she wanted. She was waiting for George to propose so they could get married and start a family. That was her dream. She hoped tonight would be the night he finally popped the question. "Well of course I would like to meet a guy who I could settle down with. You know, and start a family."

George silently cheered. She wanted to settle down and get married! George shifted his legs so he was kneeling on one knee. He even heard Alicia gasp. "Alicia, we have been friends for so long and I finally realized why. As my friend you would always be there for me and would never leave my side so we could always be together. I need you Alicia and I love you. This year I have realized that now I am complete with you by my side and I don't think I could ever go back to just having you as a friend. Now I want more. Alicia Spinnet, will you marry me?"

She was reduced to tears. It wasn't even quiet sobbing either. She was blubbering. She knew she loved George and she knew she couldn't go back to just being friends because she couldn't live being only half of the couple. She needed her other half. She needed George. "Yes!" she screamed to so all of the earth could hear her.

**Wow, that took me a while to write but look how long it is! Yeah I know this chapter sounds pretty rushed but I couldn't find anything to put while they were dating. I also know the dates sounded very rushed so I don't need a review on that.**

**I would like to personally dedicate this chapter to Jagged Epiphany. Let's see, first of all I should thank you for reviewing every single one of my crappy chapters. THANK YOU! I agree with you, I do not know where I got the idea of Cho as a doctor. Roger is an awful person and I think bad things should happen to him as well. I would not be surprised if my computer was also possessed. THANK YOU! (Thanking people is fun.)**

**Science Question: Do you like anime? If yes, which one is your favorite?**

**Story Question: Should I devote one chapter (probably very short) to describing Alicia's family and childhood?**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	15. It's Finally the Beginning

**Hello again! I'm sorry to give such a surprise but this is the last chapter because I'm kind of bored with this story. I know I haven't written for so long I can't remember. Now you're probably feeling mad at me but I have news, you're going to get madder. This is my third version of the last chapter and I'm sorry but I don't plan on making this one extremely long. Yeah, I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive.  **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. I do think I own some of my plot but I definitely got most of it from the amazing J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 15- It's Finally the Beginning**

Alicia stared at herself in the mirror. No, she didn't just stare, she gawked. She gawked with her mouth wide open with drool about to come out. She couldn't believe how unlike herself she looked. It was amazing to say the least.

"Shut your mouth," Angelina said coming in to the room in her aquamarine bridesmaid dress. "You don't want to get drool on your dress. If anybody should be drooling on it, it should be George." Alicia turned her head to look at her friend. Now she was no longer shocked at how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. She was not half as beautiful as Angelina.

"I was not going to drool!" Alicia snapped back in her defense.

Angelina smiled at her skeptically with her I-know-your-lying look. "Puh-lease," Angelina laughed. "Don't give me any of this bullshit on my wedding-"

"Your wedding?" Alicia interrupted.

"Fine, our wedding," she compromised. Angelina was currently still engaged to Fred and their wedding was in a couple of months. Since she was so anxious though, Alicia agreed to kind of share her wedding with her.

Alicia smiled at her friends who had so easily given in. "That's better," she said before getting out her make-up. When she took out her make-up bag though she found only a tube of last year's lipstick and some shattered blush. "Angelina, sweetie, you mind helping me with my make-up?"

When Alicia spoke Angelina was inspecting her hair and looking at her face for any uncovered blemishes. She side stepped away and made a 'tsk' sound after looking at Alicia's make-up bag. "What would you do without me?" she asked before stepping out to get her purse which usually included a boutique full of cosmetics.

She knew her friend was right. Angelina was the one who had picked the most amazing wedding dress. It was a beautiful spaghetti strap with a silky lace web near the cleavage. She was also the one to slip the dress on Alicia with amazing grace so that the dress hugged every curve. Angelina was also the one to pick out her shoes so they looked like Cinderella's glass slippers on her. She was also the one who made Alicia's wavy curls look sophisticated and sexy at the same time.

Angelina re-entered the room holding her purse in one hand and a handful of different tubes of mascara in the other. "Okay Alicia, these tubes," she said showing Alicia her hand, "are the ones I think are the best but some will sometimes clump your eyelashes and some aren't waterproof. Oh what was I thinking? Of course you need waterproof! It's your wedding for heaven's sakes!" After realizing this she started digging in her purse for more mascara while throwing some useless tubes over her shouldering and muttering something about cleaning it up later.

"Angelina, you sorted out your mascara into groups in the ten seconds it took you to fetch your purse?" Alicia asked slightly amazed.

"I multi-task honey," Angelina said without looking up.

It took Angelina not long to do Alicia's make-up. Alicia looked at herself in the mirror and did not know what to say. It was short of absolutely fantastically beautiful but Angelina was just putting away her make-up as if she hadn't noticed that she had performed a miracle. "Angelina…" she started but couldn't finish. She was scared if she continued talking tears would blubber out.

"Oh, don't cry on me now! None of my waterproof mascaras would fit you so if you're going to cry, at least do it when people expect you to cry. We're going to be late and I don't have time to re-do your eyes so unless you want black streaks on your cheeks DON'T CRY!" Angelina demanded. Then whipping out her wand she quickly said a spell. Alicia felt the lump in her throat disappear and her eyes dried up.

Alicia gasped at the sudden sensation of not having any reason to cry. Quickly Angelina gathered her purse that was already organized and grabbed Alicia's arm to pull her outside. She succumbed to her friend's pull without hesitation. She sat herself on the couch when Angelina let go and as she did a growling sound was heard. "Hey Angie, I skipped breakfast and it's lunch time. Think you could whip me something up?" Alicia asked hoping for something relatively close to the feast they were having tonight. She had a craving for fine dining and didn't know if she could wait.

"Alright, I have enough time to whip you up a special wedding lunch before your parents get here. I heard they're bringing a special surprise," Angelina said while getting some things out of the fridge. "You have any idea what it is?"

"No they wouldn't give me a single hint! I bet they just wanted to surprise me with like iced tea spoons or something. At least, that's my mom's idea of a surprise." Angelina placed a plate on the table which Alicia noticed and scurried over to devour it. She stopped short though after noticing what it was.

"What the hell? You gave me freaking carrot and celery sticks! I'm not eating rabbit food!" Alicia hissed, "Is this what you give the future Mrs. George Weasley?"

"My dear little, immature friend," Angelina sighed patting Alicia on the head like a little girl, "These aren't celery and carrot sticks. This is what the French call _crudités. _Besides, I wouldn't want you to get bloated on your wedding day." Alicia sat down and reluctantly nibbled on a piece of celery. Angelina smiled and bit in to a roast beef sandwich she made herself.

Near the end of their lunch the fireplace was ablaze and an older, elegant witch walked out followed by five similar looking girls a tad older than Alicia. Next an older man walked out of the fireplace in a scruffy dress robe obviously trying to make it look manly. "Alicia darling," her mother greeted, "It's so good to see you!"

Alicia ran up and wrapped her arms around her mother who in return patted her back awkwardly. Her mother was a strict woman whose pageant winning, blond hair had faded away with age. She gave a stern look that fitted her hollow and now gaunt face. Her expression never varied and the only time Alicia had seen her smile was in her wedding picture. That also seemed to wear away with time.

Alicia tried getting all five of her older sisters in to a hug but it seemed none of them wanted to ruin their perfect posture that took years to learn. All of her sisters looked unlike even though they varied in age. They had all inherited their mother's looks, stunning blonde hair that took no effort to tame, the weight of light, beautiful bodies that would have put a top model to shame, and the most realistic fake smile. Of course with that body came heads that had been filled with cobwebs instead of brains. Alicia's mother had always favoured her sisters regardless of what was in their heads.

Their looks might have been the same but all of their personalities were oddly different. Jane, the eldest, was always the fashion diva who spent more money in a week for clothes than she would food for a month. Jenna could sing like nobody's business and would probably have contractors begging her for a record deal just by ordering coffee. Joanne was the dancer and won every dance award ever given. Jackie was the martial arts master and would probably kick a guy's ass for asking where the bus stop was. Jennifer was the musician who could replace Mozart's name in any music book.

The last person was the one Alicia wanted to see the most out of her whole family and that was Franklin Spinnet. "Daddy!" she screamed and threw her arms around him who graciously returned the favour. Franklin had brown waves that he had given Alicia. He still had the belly he always had but it was now threatening him to get bigger pants. He was the parent that gave Alicia all the love that her mother spent on Jane, Jenna, Joanne, Jackie, and Jennifer.

"You look like an angel, Allie!" he exclaimed after giving her a once over, "Don't you agree Jasmine?" He directed the question at his wife.

"I suppose she looks… nice. Jane looked much better in a wedding dress though," her mother commented giving her a critical look. The clones agreed with their mother and nodded vigorously while Alicia roller her eyes at them.

"So honey, you ready for the surprise we got you?" Franklin asked and Alicia nodded. "Okay, your mother and I are going to get it. Angelina, could you please come with us?" Angelina looked surprised but walked with them out the door.

Alicia sat down again and distracted her excitement by nibbling on a carrot stick. Her sisters sat with her and Jane took a carrot stick. "Hey, carrot sticks! Jane, pass me one!" Joanne squealed.

"Get it yourself!" Jane snapped giving Joanne the evil eye. Then she turned her attention to Alicia. "So who's this guy you're marrying?" she asked.

"George Weasley, the kid who I hung out with during Hogwarts. The one you said was annoying."

Jackie spoke up. "Hey Jennifer, wasn't that the guy you said would be good in bed?"

"I did not!" Jennifer denied but was smiling.

"You so did!" shot Jenna.

"You were the one who said he was cute!" Joanne shouted.

"Ewwww… that's so gross!" Jackie joked

The four sisters all laughed while agreeing how gross it was that they all had a brief crush on George. Finally, Jane got annoyed. "Shut up! Can't you tell you're talking about our sister's fiancée? You guys can be so inconsiderate sometimes!" Jane snapped. Since she was the oldest Jane always had a kind of control over the rest of the girls. Even Alicia sometimes reluctantly followed her orders.

The rest of the girls immediately fell silent and pouted at being insulted by their older sister. Alicia didn't care for what Jane had to say next, for whenever any of her sisters were nice to her there was catch. The last time Jane had been nice to her was when she needed to borrow money for her wedding but was too embarrassed to go to mom and dad. Alicia had eventually given in and Jane had never returned the money even a year later.

To avoid talking to her sisters any further she got up and went to her room. She sat down on her bed savoring the silence when she heard a high-pitched scream. She was finally brought back to reality and was reminded of her surprise. Wondering what it was she realized the scream could have only come from one person, Angelina. Her parents must know that dragging Angelina's corpse upstairs would be a horrible surprise, didn't they?

"Alicia! Alicia! Open the damn door!" Angelina screamed as she pounded the door.

"Actually I'm too lazy to get up so I'll just wait for you to knock it down," Alicia said knowing how to get Angelina worked up.

"_Allohamora!" _Angelina said pointing her wand to the door. Alicia heard the lock click and the door's impact on the wall. "Get your ass outside, right now!" Angelina demanded pointing her wand at Alicia.

Alicia tried not to look too eager as she stepped outside. The next thing she knew there was a scream and her vision was blocked with shoulder-length blond hair. At first she thought it was one of her sisters but as the stranger pulled away she revealed that she was quite short. In a short instance Alicia realized who it was. "KATIE!" she blasted throughout the apartment, "And Lee!" He was standing so quietly behind Katie Alicia hadn't even realized he was there. She threw her arms around him as well. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked calming down a bit.

"We're here for your wedding silly!" Katie giggled.

"But when I sent you your invitation you said you couldn't come," Alicia said.

Lee explained, "Well we thought if we came and saw all of you we couldn't leave again."

"Yeah, and we just loved our little hospital."

"What made you change your mind?" Alicia asked.

"Well after serious begging from your parents," Katie winked at Franklin, "We've decided to stay here permanently!" Alicia jumped up from her chair and hugged both Lee and Katie while still jumping. She couldn't believe it. All her dreams were coming true in one day.

It was Alicia's mother who broke their celebration. "Alicia, if we don't leave now we're going to be late and a lady is never late. Then again I wouldn't expect you to act ladylike," her mother said.

Alicia ignored her mother's comment which she had trained her ears to do over the years. She smiled at her friends while she walked in to the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. Picking up her dress so it wouldn't get dirty, she said very clearly, "HOGWARTS!"

The location was probably the best choice she had ever made. She had never visited the school in the summer but like she expected, it was beautiful. She figured there was no better place than the place where she and George had met and where their friendship had blossomed. The ceremony was to be held in the garden where she had enjoyed strolling during her years as a student. Another great thing about the gardens was that from where she would say her vows there was a beautiful view of the Quidditch court, probably the happiest place of her life. The reception would later be held in the Great Hall. They had even duplicated Dumbledore's chair for her and George to sit on.

The ceremony was to begin soon. She walked down the long hallways and savored every breath of the beautiful building. Reaching the gardens she hid behind a pillar not wanting to be seen by some of the early guests. Everybody was supposed to be surprised by her appearance when she walked down the aisle. It was beautiful though, everything white and covered in yellow and pink roses.

"Alicia, you stop leaning on that pillar or you will get your dress dirty!" came a strict voice from behind her. She turned around to see Angelina strutting towards her. Taking Alicia's arm once again she yanked her towards a place she could sit and be comfortable before the ceremony.

"How's the garden looking?" Katie asked as they approached the Gryffindor common room.

"It's marvelous, darling," Alicia mocked in the fake sophisticated accent her mother always bore when talking to someone important.

Alicia started laughing but Katie just stared with her eyes open. Angelina had her hand over her mouth and was snickering though. "Jeez Katie, at least Angelina knows how to laugh at my jokes 'bout my mother," Alicia joked while Angelina pointed behind her.

Behind Alicia stood Jasmine Spinnet, staring at her with her arms crossed and a look that could kill. "I came around the corner thinking I heard my little, mislead Alicia finally listening to her mother and using that beautiful accent I had taught you. It turns out though that she was just making a joke like everything else she does," her mother said while squinting eyes to look menacing. "You know I blame your father for this. Always taking you outside for that wretched football game you two always played. I don't know where I went wrong with you." With that, Jasmine stalked off.

"Wow, that was harsh," Katie said breathing a sigh of relief. As they walked off back to the Gryffindor door common room she recalled a fond memory with her father when she was eight years old.

_**Flashback**_

_Little Alicia walked with her father to the backyard for their weekly soccer/football game. Alicia won every single game they had ever played but didn't realize at the time her father let her win. When they got to the field Alicia swiped the ball from her father's hand and kicked it towards his goal. The game was in motion._

_After two hours of non-stop playing, her father had offered to go inside to get some lemonade and cool off. When he returned with two glasses she quickly took one and drank half the glass in one swig. Her father drank some too which was followed by awkward silence. Alicia hated the silence so she asked a question that had been on her mind the whole week. "Daddy, why do you love mommy?"_

_Her father chuckled at his little girl's innocent question. "Why do you ask, Allie?"_

"_Well, mommy's always yelling at you about how I'm not a lady and how you're such a slob. Don't you get angry at her like I do?"_

"_Of course I get angry at her but our love never fails. I'll explain this to you when you're older."_

_Alicia silently fumed. She hated that line even more than when her mother would replace her soccer ball with a doll. "No! Explain it to me now!" she demanded._

_Her dad chuckled again at how stubborn she was, probably the only thing she had inherited from her mother. "Okay, well it starts with when I met your mother. Back then I was stupid and poor and the only way for me to make a living without an education was to start a business. I'll tell you, I hated it. There were too many decisions to make without knowing the consequences. I hated thinking about what I had to do._

_Then I went to watch my friend's girlfriend in the Ms. England Witch pageant and I saw your mother. She was younger of course, but so beautiful that I had to ask her out. So I went to the party after the competition and she accepted to go to dinner with me. After she had learned more about my life and we dated more she took control of my company and turned it into the best robe store chain ever. All I had to do was follow her orders, not thinking or deciding. I fell in love with her leadership skills that still awe me. So now no matter how much she yells at me or demands for me to do something, I know she knows what she's doing and it will all work out with her in charge. I love her because she works out my life asking for nothing in return."_

"_I still don't get it," a still confused Alicia said._

"_I didn't expect you to. Just remember, love is a trade of acceptance, talents, and affection. In my case your mother gave me more of her talents than I could offer her so I am forever lucky. She saved me and I am forever in her debt." Alicia was obviously at a loss of words so she just nodded. "C'mon, I've bored you enough. Let's play ball."_

_**End Flashback**_

She may not have understood her father's immortal words back then but she certainly did now. Unlike her father's relationship though her trade with George was equal and was happy he was satisfied with just that.

They had reached the Gryffindor common room where she was to stay and do some finishing touches before the wedding would start. Alicia told the fat lady the password, the best wedding ever, and they entered the room where they had their best, worst, and scariest memories ever. "I can't believe it's been almost ten years since we've been in this room. It seems like just yesterday that we had just met each other in our dorm." Angelina said.

"Is it just me or can I still smell the perfume that we had sprayed on for the Yule ball?" Katie asked breathing deeply.

"I can still hear the clanking of our high heels for graduation," Alicia added. She then walked towards the stairs and tapped her foot hard against one step. "They sounded something like that," she informed them in a dazed voice.

All of a sudden Katie whimpered and began to have tears stream out. "It's a good thing I don't have any make-up on yet," she said and continued crying. She wiped her eyes with her hand plopped down on the couch. "I miss the old days," they heard her mumble.

"You miss the old days? Katie, how about the new days! I'm getting married for heaven's sake! To tell you the truth, I'd rather be spending my new life with George than be back here in Hogwarts."

"Yeah Katie," Angelina agreed taking out a handkerchief from her purse and handing it to Katie. "Besides, you're going to make me cry and that will defiantly get Alicia going. Then guess what? I'll have to re-do both mine and Alicia's make-up and the ceremony's starting any minute now. So you better quit your blubbering."

Katie silenced her whimpers in hope that would stop the tears as well. Alicia took Katie's hand gently pulled her off the couch. "You're a big girl now and you don't need mommy to wipe your tears anymore. Let's go upstairs to our old dorm and get you ready for my wedding. It doesn't matter if you have puffy eyes though, we'll just say you started crying too early."

The dorm was the same way they had left it all those years ago. Katie flopped down on her bed at the back near the wall. Angelina copied Katie's movements and gently laid down on her old bed while Alicia sat on hers. "Our beds feel the exact same," Katie said waving her arms and legs so she looked like she was making a snow angel on the white sheets. Angelina sat up on her bed near the door as did Alicia whose bed was across Katie's and beside the window. "And the bed beside mine was Sheila's and the bed beside Alicia's was Kay's. Remember?"

"Like it was yesterday," Angelina told them.

"Do you guys still talk to either of them?" Alicia wondered aloud.

"Who do you mean, Sheila and Kay? No, we lost touch after Sheila moved to France," Angelina replied.

"Yeah, I used to talk to Kay but then she got a job at the ministry and was in total work mode twenty four seven," Katie said.

"Same," Angelina and Alicia said in unison.

The continued talking about their forgotten roommates until Angelina put her foot down. "Time isn't going any slower people and we have to get Katie ready. So let's all shut up for a second," she said and pushed Katie in to a chair.

Angelina and Alicia stepped out first and went down the stairs to the common room. They had come ready so no preparation was needed. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Lee stepped in. "Nice password, Alicia," he said

"Lee, you're just in time!" Alicia squealed and pushed him on to the couch so he could see the staircase. "Are you ready to see the now beautiful Katie, courtesy of Angelina?"

"You mean I wasn't beautiful before?" Katie yelled from the dorm room still concealed.

"You've always been beautiful," Lee insisted while winking at Alicia and Angelina. Both girls burst in giggles.

"Lee Jordan, did you wink after you said that? Don't think I didn't hear those laughs! I'll have you know that you are lucky to have such an all-around beautiful women in both the before and after picture! I wish you could see my hand right now…."

"Damn," Lee swore. "She knows my jokes too well."

"Now I love to hear you both talk but are you ready to see your new wife?" Angelina didn't let him finish. "Katie, darling, you can come on out!"

Their attention focused on the dorm room door and out walked Katie in a lime green bridesmaid dress. Her make-up was nicely done with light blue eye shadow, mascara, and some pink lipstick that wasn't used for colour but gloss. Her curls had been straightened out but with some hairs at the side pulled back and fastened with a clip. Her shoes were silver sandals and she wore a silver chain and matching jade earrings. She stepped down quickly enough to hear Lee gasp.

"Angelina, you must have done a good job. I haven't heard Lee gasp at my appearance since our own wedding," Katie noticed.

"Honey, I have been known to perform miracles before, you are no exception," Angelina joked as all three girls sat down on the couch beside Lee. "Where'd you go anyways? You kind of ran away after we got here," she asked Lee.

"I went looking for Fred and George. You know the twins, they can't even put on their pants unless they're using it for a prank," he said as the girls laughed.

"How's George doing? Is he nervous? Is he excited?" Alicia asked.

Angelina snickered. "The most important question Alicia wants to ask is if he's hot." Katie giggled after she had said that and nodded her head in agreement. Alicia on the other hand stared at her friend and gave an almost identical look to her mother.

"I can't state my opinion on how cute George is," Lee said and watched the girls frown in disappointment, "but I can say that he isn't exactly mellow."

"You mean he's getting cold feet?"

"Hell no, what I'm saying is that he's so nervous he's freaking out. He's worried you might get cold feet though," Lee stated.

Just then a house elf walked in through the portrait door. It was Dobby, looking happier than ever and skipped his way all the way to the couch where they were all sitting. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jordan, Ms. Johnson, and Ms. Spinnet who I must say a big congratulation to. Anyways, Dobby has been sent here to inform you all that the ceremony is to start soon and we need all of you downstairs. If you could all follow me to the garden that would be great," Dobby instructed. All four of them got up and they walked outside, Alicia's legs were trembling the whole way to the garden.

Downstairs, the girls were told to wait with Alicia's father until the music started. When it did Dobby gave a hand gesture to a woman with two girls. The woman gave the girls a push and they pursued their jobs as flower girls. Afterwards, Dobby gave a gentle push to Angelina and then Katie to go out with their escorts Fred and Lee.

As Lee and Katie walked down the aisle Franklin bent down and whispered in to Alicia's ear, "You nervous, honey?"

"I could be worse," she replied as they started walking out. She flashed all her guests her wonderful, natural smile, not the fake, I'm-so-beautiful one all her sisters wore. She looked out to the side closest to her and saw Cho wipe her eyes as she walked past. She also saw Oliver Wood who winked, Ron and Hermione who gave her thumbs up, Harry and Luna, and Bill and Fleur. Ginny was also there and grinning with her date, Neville. At the front Alicia saw her mother and a face as though it had been carved out of stone. Her sisters sat close giving her all identical smiles.

Finally, it was time to let go of her father's arm, the arm that was her lifeline throughout her childhood. She looked up and saw George smiling when she realized it. She was no longer a child; she had grown up and had fallen in love. The arm she hung on to would no longer be her lifeline but the arm of the man in front of her would be. There would no longer be childish dating games with random people nor one night stands. She would no longer be dependent on her father but in a co-dependent relationship with George and her friends. Franklin then kissed her on the forehead and without even time to say good-bye her lifeline was gone.

At first she thought she was going to stumble without her father, like an enfant learning to walk without support. Thankfully she regained her balance quickly and walked calmly towards George who took her hand in his. She immediately felt safe as did George.

After the opening statements were said it was time for them to exchange vows. They were both fully prepared with vows written months ahead. It was Alicia's turn first. She read from the piece of parchment that she had written her vows on, "A wise man once told me, love is a trade of acceptance, talents, and affection. I think in that department I got a little lucky. You've accepted me from the very start, giving me friendship every time it could possibly offered. You were even a friend when I treated you badly. Now you are more than my friend because you accept me for who I am more than anyone else. You also have more talent than possibly anyone I know. Your talent can offer me so many things yet I have so little to return. The last component is affection. A hug from you has more affection than possibly a hundred from Fred. That makes me feel special because all that affection is for me, for the rest of my life. Your unselfishness makes me feel so lucky, that even though I can't offer you everything you still chose me. I'm so lucky that you chose me to be the happiest woman in the world. I just have to say thank you for the great future you promised me. All I can promise you is that my life and love is forever yours and always will be and hopefully that will repay you."

George had his month gaping open in awe but quickly closed in fear of the tears falling in to it. He wiped his eyes with his hand and cleared his throat. Alicia looked at him with glossy eyes. She was smiling as if hoping her vows were good enough, hoping that description did their love justice.

"Here are your notes," Fred said handing him the piece of paper with the vows he had written. George looked at the smiling, expectant face of Alicia. He shook his head and pushed the piece of parchment back towards his brother. That smile was the inspiration he would ever need.

"When we met in Hogwarts I honestly didn't think much of you. Then we were sitting in the great hall and Fred made me laugh so hard I had pumpkin juice come out of my nose which made everyone laugh. That's when I saw it, your smile. I had a crush on you because of that and what was a little boy's crush turned in to undying love as we became closer still. Now, I have fallen in love with more than just your smile but your laugh, your eyes, and your charming personality. When the love of all these things add up we get something stronger than steel, stronger than any magic. I promise you that because of that love I promise to protect you, to cherish you, and to appreciate you. I promise nothing will hurt you because this love bonds us together. You have given me you life and love and I will give you mine, for you are my other half." George breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he didn't have to think up anymore.

Alicia felt tears some up and that wonderful lump in her throat once again. That was so beautiful; she smiled and felt herself fall in love all over again. She knew this was right, she couldn't imagine it being wrong. She held back a tear and looked at Angelina for help. All she did was mouth, "Don't cry."

"Alicia Rochelle Spinnet, do you take George to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the reverend asked.

Alicia smiled knowing there would never be an easier question. "I do. I really, really do," she said adding the last part on to make it clear. To make it clear that she loved George Weasley and to make it clear she was marrying him.

"George Joseph Weasley, do you take Alicia to be lawfully wedded wife?" he asked turning to George.

"I do, very, very much," he said smiling at Alicia.

The reverend smiled at the two couple and said with finality, "I know pronounce you man and wife," the turning to George, "You may now kiss the bride."

As George came closer, Alicia threw her arms around his neck and their lips met. They kissed for awhile binding their lives together forever, neither of them wanting to pull away. Finally, George put an arm around her waist and bent her backwards. They kissed for a couple seconds after while the crowd cheered but they finally let go. Alicia straightened up and they ran back from where they came from.

The great hall made the most beautiful reception ever. There was a place to dance and the rest of the room was littered with tables for the guests. Alicia had tried to copy the design from the Yule Ball.

"Alicia honey that was a beautiful ceremony, most romantic one I've ever seen!" Mrs. Weasley cooed from behind her. Alicia turned around and gave the older women a great big hug. George followed his wife and gave his mother a hug as well.

"I'm so glad you liked it, it took a hell lot of time and money to make happen though," Alicia joked.

The three laughed a bit at Alicia's joke but then George came up with a great idea. "Mom, you must find dad and meet Alicia's parents. Quite delightful people they are," he lied. Alicia flinched at the memory of George meeting her parents. Her dad loved him but her mother thought he was dumber than dirt. Surely her mother would act no different towards George parents.

"Where is Arthur anyways?" Alicia asked getting comfortable with calling her parents-in-law by their first names.

"He went to get us some drinks. I'll go find him before I go meet your parents. I'll be off now, you two should go greet people anyways," Mrs. Weasley advised and then left.

"Hey George, I'm going to go find Angelina and Katie. You know, we'll cover more ground greeting people if we split up," Alicia suggested.

"Yeah, I've got to find Lee and Fred."

"Okay, see you. I love you."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't, everyone loves the almighty George," he said confidently and then left.

Alicia went across the hall and found her tow bridesmaids in the first place she looked, the bar. They were giggling at something incredibly funny while slurping away at glasses of champagne. The two didn't even notice Alicia was beside them until she took away their glasses and left them slurping at thin air.

"Are you two drunk already? It usually takes you about an hour to get drunk at weddings," Alicia said.

"Yes we are honey dear," Angelina said throwing an arm around Alicia for support.

"We're drunk with happiness!" Katie finished all with her usually bubbly personality.

Alicia laughed and felt left out that she hadn't had a drink yet. "Waiter!" she called to a nearby waiter handing out champagne. She took three glasses for her and her friends. Alicia raised her glass, "Here's a toast to our ever evolving friendship. No matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

"Your not drunk enough, you're still using words like evolving," Katie giggled.

"Shut up so we can bang our glasses together," Alicia said and they gingerly hit each other's glasses with their own. Katie and Alicia sipped at their champagne while Angelina drank it all in one gulp.

"What? I can't have fun at my best friend's wedding? I haven't drunk this much since Katie's!" Angelina protested.

The three girls went around holding their champagne while saying hurried hellos to guests they were supposed to be greeting properly. They cared very little though for it was Alicia's wedding day and they were just there to celebrate. Drinking was just their way of celebrating. Anyhow, the night passed by in a hurried blur for the girls and their husband or fiancées. It was a night full off celebrating, dancing, laughing, and drinking.

"Where are you taking me?" George asked. It was two weeks after their wedding and they had just arrived home from their honeymoon yesterday.

"It's a late wedding present. He said he would have it ready for us by the time we came back home. Just follow me!" She started running down the street while George followed which reminded her of their first date.

They ran all the way to the end of the road where Alicia's apartment was. It was different though because

Mr. Anmark had moved out and moved in with Thomas. The building which Alicia had called home for so long now looked empty and forsaken since the usually buzzing store was empty. It seemed a lot older than it did when the store was still open.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Anmark sold the store but he said the owner would let us live here still. Anyways, what's the surprise? Please tell me you didn't make run home for nothing," George pleaded trying to catch his breath.

"First you have to go in," Alicia said taking a key out of her pocket. She opened the store door and let George in first.

"It seems so much bigger without all of Mr. Anmark's crap."

"Look around, you should see your present," Alicia said.

"Alicia honey, there's nothing in here."

"Oh my goodness George," Alicia said as she laughed at her husband.

"Seriously, there's nothing in here but an empty store!"

"Don't you get it?"

George looked at her with a puzzled expression. "If you're trying to make me feel stupid you're doing a hell of a good job."

"No silly, I bought you the store. I bought you and Fred a new joke shop!" Alicia yelled out.

George stared at her in utter amazement. He could hardly even speak out the words thank you. It was so unexpected, it was so long ago, and the long forgotten joke shop that burned down. He missed the place, but he had never imagined it ever becoming a reality again.

"I thought this would be a good place to start and make a decent living for our family," Alicia informed breaking the silence. "I was worried about out apartment being too small for a family."

"It doesn't matter," he said speaking for the first time in what seemed like eternity. He went up to Alicia, pulled her close and then kissed her while she threw her arms around him. After a couple of seconds he pulled away long enough to say, "I love you so much. I know we'll live happily ever after."

**Hey everybody! I know what your going to say, corny ending right? I really think it's not that bad but I really wanted to get this out because I haven't update for so damn long. While writing this I was thinking about writing an epilogue which I might but don't be holding your breath for it. Even if one does come out it's only going to be about two pages.**

**Now for some information about my second story, I currently have a great plot but it's still developing in my brain. I'll try to make it longer than this one and I promise it to be more exciting. I'll probably start writing after school's out cause there just isn't enough time to balance school and fan fiction. If you want a synopsis on my second story read my profile. **

**Ttyl **


End file.
